Unwanted Marriage
by Heart-'.'-Daisy
Summary: -AU- Tomorrow Rangiku is going to get married. Tomorrow she's going to to say 'I do' to a stranger. Tomorrow she's going to be the wife of the richest person alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This plot just came in my mind last week and I just can't let it go, so now here you have it^^ I'm not good at grammar( english is my second language+I'm not that old)! I did proofread it and didn't find anything wrong~~

* * *

**Summary:** _Tomorrow_; tomorrow Rangiku is going to get married. _Tomorrow_; tomorrow she's going to to say 'I do' to a stranger._ Tomorrow_; tomorrow she's going to be the wife of the richest person alive.

**Rating:** T for now, might change to M later

**Warning:** Like I said before, english is my second language , so be prepare for some grammar error!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in this story(expect some I just made up). All of it belong to Tite Kubo!

**Special Thanks:** Crazyfreakazoid&BlessedRain~ my lovely beta readers 3

* * *

**Characters(I'll only post up the important ones in this chapter, I'll introduce more characters as the story goes):**

Rangiku: Age 24. She the only daughter of a very rich company. Rangiku was force to get married to Gin due to both his and her family want to create and become the richest and most powerful family in the world.

Gin: Age 25. Gin is the middle son of his family, he have a a older brother and a younger brother. Gin's family is one of the richest family in the world. He was force to get married to Rangiku due to his parents.

Yuna: Age 49. Rangiku's mother.

Jiro: Age 52. Rangiku's father.

Orihime: Age 22. Rangiku's best friend, Orihime sometimes call Rangiku her nee-chan(older sister). Her family is well known to sell furniture. She is married to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Age 23. Orihime's husband. He's quiet(just like in Bleach), but love Orihime very much.

* * *

_'Tomorrow's it...' _Rangiku looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful face and her long, strawberry blond hair were reflected. She want to break it, indeed, she want to break the mirror.

Tomorrow; tomorrow she's going to get married. Tomorrow; tomorrow she's going to say 'I do' to a stranger. Tomorrow; tomorrow she's going to be the wife of the richest person alive.

Rangiku took deep breaths, forcing the unwanted tears to back in. She looked back in the mirror, staring at her own eyes. One might find it funny to be lost in one's own eyes, but Rangiku found it fascinating. For one, she couldn't even see her future husband's eyes. There was many times where she just stared at the mirror, wondering if everything was real. She would put her hand on her face and smooth it, wondering who is she? Am I alive? Is this real or is it a just dream?

A teardrop fell and she jumped as it fell onto her leg. Rangiku wiped her face and glared at the mirror, she can't be weak, and she has to stay strong. From the moment she was told that she's going to be married off because of money and power until now, she had never cried. Ever since she was very little, Rangiku had always dreamed about her Prince Charming. But now, her dream had shattered into pieces in front of her own eyes.

Another tear came, and this time she did not even bother to wipe it off. The tear soon became a waterfall, and she crawled to her bed, hiding under the blanket. She knew the maids were going to walk in and start the day soon, so now was the best time to get rid of any tears, so that she wouldn't show a single tear at the wedding.

That night, Rangiku cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rangiku was woken up by a dozen maids surrounding her bed. Each and every single one of them looked like they were ready to kill and Rangiku knew better than to disobey them, after all, they were her mother's maids. They worked like dogs and show no mercy when someone did something wrong. A maid guided Rangiku to the bathroom where the bath was ready; Rangiku took off her robes and stepped in the water.

"Matsumoto-sama, here is the today's schedule; you will have breakfast after you finish bathing, and we will have the morning to get ready for your wedding. At two, the wedding ceremony will start, it will end at three. After the wedding ceremony, we will head to the six star hotel and have a ball…" The maid kept blabbing and blabbing, but Rangiku paid no attention. She got up and grabbed a towel from the counter, smiling at the maid as she put on a dress and she walked out of the bathroom.

Rangiku headed down to the dining room, passing by many lovely paintings hung on the walls. She took the stairs down and kept walking till she reached her destination.

"Hello dear," Rangiku's mother, Yuna walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her father looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Her father, Jiro, greeted her.

"Good morning father, mother." Rangiku sat down next to her mother at the long table. A maid came up with trays of food.

"Oh today is your big day! I just can't wait to see you in your wedding dress, don't you agree, honey?" Yuna looked at her husband with a big smile on her face, and her husband smiled and nodded in return.

Rangiku stiffened when her mother mentioned the wedding. She hated it; she hated it whenever her parents mentioned the marriage and talked about it like it was good for her. She hated it when they said that it for her own good;for she knew the truth was quite the opposite.

For the rest of breakfast, Rangiku ate silently, ignoring her parents' chat about her wedding. When she was done, she excused herself and headed upstairs to her room, where she knew the maids were waiting for her.

The rest of the morning was boring for Rangiku; dozens of maids surrounded her, holding dresses, jewelry, shoes, and make up. All kinds of stylists stood there, glaring those items as they tried to decide which would look best on her. Rangiku felt like a doll, motionlessly standing there and having others put all kind of dresses on her.

The maids and the stylists took a short break at the lunch time;leaving Rangiku alone and granting her a short respite. Rangiku took a small bite of her sandwich. The food tasted bitter in her mouth, but she kept eating, it wouldn't do her any good if she's hungry at the wedding.

A knock on the door made Rangiku jump; but she pulled herself together and said,"Come in."

Orihime entered with a big smile on her face. Rangiku felt a wave of relief when she realized that it was not her parents who came, she couldn't bring herself to talk to them at this moment.

"Congratulations!" Orihime went to Rangiku and pulled out a small box.

"Oh not you too!" Rangiku playfully hit Orihime's arm, making Orihime laugh as she handed the box to Rangiku.

"I know you don't want get married, but cheer up." Orihime sat down on a chair. She was three years younger than Rangiku. To her, Rangiku was like an older sister. Whenever she felt upset, she knew she could always come to Rangiku for support. But now Rangiku was upset, and Orihime did not know what to do to make her feel better.

Rangiku smiled, she knew Orihime was trying to make her feel better. Opening the small box, she found a pair of stunning earrings inside. Rangiku stared at the earrings for a while, before looking Orihime with a smile.

"They're beautiful! Thank you very much Orihime, I'll wear it at the wedding." Orihime's eyes brightened when she heard Rangiku's declaration.

"So, how are you and Ulquiorra?" Rangiku changed the topic, she didn't want to think about the wedding anymore.

"Fine."Orihime blushed and looked down, she had been married to Ulquiorra for over a year now, yet she still blushed every time whenever someone talked about him in front of her.

"Oh really?" Rangiku asked teasingly. Orihime blushed even harder and Rangiku laughed, it was so much fun teasing Orihime.

"Nee-chan," Rangiku stopped laughing, for whenever Orihime called her that, it meant that something is up. "There is something I need to tell you..." Orihime looked at Rangiku, and Rangiku gave her an encouraging nod.

"I'm pregnant." Orihime whispered into Rangiku's ear. Rangiku widened her eyes and hugged Orihime.

"Congratulations!" For the first time today, Rangiku felt happy. Orihime's face turned red and she smiled sheepishly.

"Does Ulquiorra know this?" Rangiku asked and Orihime shook her head.

"Why not?" Rangiku wondered as a thought occurred to her. "Don't tell me that the child is not his!" Rangiku glanced at Orihime, seeing the girl shake her head violently.

"No, you've got it wrong! I checked the doctor this morning to be sure, and she said I'm pregnant. I came here immediately to tell you." Rangiku smiled, she's glad to have someone like Orihime.

"Well, tell him already! I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic!"Orihime nodded as she got up.

"I have to go now; I'll be there at the wedding." Orihime gave Rangiku a final hug and left.

The maids came back to the room shortly after Orihime left. Rangiku looked at the old grandfather's clock in the room; it was almost time for the wedding. She put on her wedding dress and the jewelry the stylists picked out, informing one of the stylists that she would be wearing the earrings Orihime gave her instead the one the stylist pick out. The stylist looked unhappy but didn't say a word, after all, who would dare to offend the future Mrs. Ichimaru?

Soon, the limo came and picked Rangiku up. She sat in the car with her mother; her father had already taken another limo to the church and wasthere waiting for her. Rangiku nervously looked out of the window.

"My dear, I can't believe that you'll be married soon," Yuna took Rangiku's hand and squeezed it gently. "Promise me that you'll visit your parents when you have time."

Rangiku want to scream at her mother, the way her mother made her marry someone else like this is like selling her for money. However, when Rangiku looked at her mother and saw her mother crying softly, all her hatred melted and she felt sorry.

"I'll be fine, mother." Rangiku gave a loud sigh and took her hand back.

"I know you're still mad at us for this marriage, but we thought it was the best for you..." Yuna wiped her tears.

"How do you know it's the best for me when you didn't even ask me?" Rangiku glued her eyes at the window, her heartbeat erratic after the words flew out of her mouth. This was not a good time to talk about this.

"I'm sorry, my dear..."

"Don't be sorry, mother." The rest of the ride was spent in silence; Rangiku kept staring furiously out of the window, wishing they were there already. Yuna would keep glancing at her daughter every once in a while, hoping that Rangiku would forgive her somehow.

They got to the church after what seemed like forever. Rangiku slowly got out of the car after her mother, and saw her father waiting for her outside of the church. She slowly walked up to her father and held his arm, mentally preparing herself.

Jiro gave a small cough that signaled for the church doors to be opened and the two of them walked down the church aisle.

The church was full of people who stood in silence, all of them staring at the bride. Rangiku had been practicing the walk for a long time back at home, and she knew that she couldn't mess up here.

Feeling nervous with everyone looking at her, Rangiku chose to look straight ahead and scrutinize her husband. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Her husband somehow looked strange;he was a tall, skinny man with silver hair, and the way he kept his eyes constantly narrowed to slits made him look like a fox.

Rangiku want to laugh when at the image of her husband's face and a cute little fox's face together, but she kept a straight face and only allowed her lips to curve slightly up.

Rangiku stopped when she was right in front of her husband; Gin gave Jiro a small nod and took Rangiku's hand. Gin sneaked a peek at his wife; the wedding dress she wore fit her figure perfectly like an hourglass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto as they exchange vows of their everlasting love..." The priest kepton reading and reading, with Rangiku ignoring most of it.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Ichimaru-san, and you, Matsumoto-san, to face each other and take each other's hands." The priest said. Gin took Rangiku's hand and faced her, Rangiku blushing slightly as she did the same.

"Ichimaru-san, do you take Matsumoto-san to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Gin said. Rangiku shivered, her husband reminded her of a snake.

"Matsumoto-san, do you take Ichimaru-san to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I...do..." Rangiku nervously said.

"And now, you may exchange rings." Gin pulled out a ring and placed it on Rangiku's hand, Rangiku did the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest closed the bible, smiling at the couple.

Rangiku closed her eyes as Gin leaned forward. The kiss was short, but Gin could taste the sweetness that was Rangiku's mouth. Rangiku slowly opened her eyes after the kiss; blushing infrustration when she heard clapping from the people gathered.

People began to leave shortly after the wedding ceremony ended; they got into their cars and limos and proceeded to the six star hotel to attend the ball. Orihime waved at Rangiku before leaving with Ulquiorra.

"Ran-chan, is it?" Gin said after he and Rangiku was in the limo. Rangiku nodded and smiled.

"My name is Gin." Gin's smiled evilly.

"What a weird name..." Rangiku slapped both of her hands on her mouth after realizing she just said that out loud. She glanced at Gin, hoping that he would not get angry at her. Gin's smile fell for a second but reappeared almost immediately, he stared at Rangiku for a while before laughing.

"You're the first person who told me that." Rangiku look down at her shoes, she had ended up embarrassing herself in the first conversation she had with her husband.

The rest of the ride was simple, they exchanged a few words. Gin's phone kept ringing and he would answer all of the calls with 'shut up and stop calling me'.

Rangiku felt sorry for the person on the other side, she knew the person was calling Gin because of work, and she thought that Gin was being rude.

When they reached the hotel, Gin got out of the limo first before turning and extending a hand to help Rangiku out, making her smile. They went into the hotel and were greeted by many people. Orihime ran up to Rangiku and hugged her.

"Rangiku! You look so pretty!" Rangiku returned the hug and smiled.

"Thanks, Orihime. You look pretty too." Ulquiorra slowly walked up behind Orihime and bowed.

"Hello, Ulquiorra-san," Rangiku let go of Orihime and bowed back slightly.

"Congratulations." Ulquiorra said quietly. Rangiku glared at him for a second before putting her mouth next to Orihime's ear.

"Have you told him yet?" Rangiku whispered. Orihime smiled and nodded. Rangiku giggled and gave her thumbs up. Rangiku then gave Ulquiorra a peck on the cheek and whispered congratulations into his ear.

Gin saw Rangiku give another man a kiss, and he immediately pulled her back to him. Rangiku's back hit Gin's chest hard. She looked up and gave Gin a questioning look.

"Excuse us." Gin pulled Rangiku with him in another direction. Rangiku still confused at what just happened; hence she just stared at Gin's back until they stopped moving.

Gin turned back and looked at Rangiku, he seemed angry somehow. Rangiku didn't know what to do; after all, she didn't even know what she did wrong.

"Who's that guy?" His voice seemed a lot colder than the voice she heard back in the limo; Rangiku shot him acurious gaze.

"His name is Ulquiorra. His wife, Orihime, is my best friend." Rangiku looked at Gin, wondering what was wrong.

"Why did you kiss him?" Gin was angry at her;at the fact that his new wife had kissed another man in front of him.

"I'll tell you, but only if you'll keep it a secret." Rangiku sounded so happy. Gin nodded his head, he too angry to even speak.

"Orihime's having a baby!" Rangiku whispered into his ear, and even in a whisper, Gin could hear the excitement in her voice. Gin looked down at Rangiku, she kept giggling and mumbling. Gin felt relief floating inside of his body; he pulled Rangiku to him, holding her tight.

Rangiku was shocked at what Gin did, but she did not fight back. Maybe, just maybe, this marriage is worth it.

* * *

I find this chapter boring... I have no idea what next chapter going to be or when it coming out, but please review! Your reviews can make the next chapter come out faster. until then, take care^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK! Here is chapter 2! I really sorry it late and all, but I have so much to do in so little time, so please forgive me T.T

* * *

**New Character:**

Kira: Gin's Personnel Secretary, he always have to deal Gin's unnecessary jokes and pranks, he also know the best when it come to Gin.

* * *

Rangiku poured another glass of wine, sinking into her seat and relaxing. It had been a week since she married Gin. After the wedding, they had moved into a brand new mansion built especially for them. The mansion was at least three times bigger than the house she used to live in, it took three full days for Rangiku to explore the mansion thoroughly.

Due to Gin's work, they had to skip the honeymoon. Gin always went out early in the morning and returned home late at night, and sometimes Rangiku would wonder if he really went to work. In addition, whenever Gin came back at night, he would hide in his study until Rangiku had fallen asleep, then he would come to take the other side of the bed.

Rangiku took a sip of her wine before frowning. She slammed down her glass in frustration. It was never fun to drink alone, in the past she would call Orihime, but now Orihime could not drink because of her pregnancy (and not to mention that Ulquiorra would personally skin Rangiku alive if she ever dared open her mouth and ask Orihime).

Rangiku gave loud sigh and got up; she needed to go somewhere, anywhere. Being cooped up in the mansion all day was making her nuts.

Walking around, she went past Gin's study. Out of curiosity, Rangiku peeked inside and saw a maid searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku entered the study, surveying the mess that was her husband's study. _'Wow, I expected a neat and tidy place, who knew that he was such a messy person?'_

"Mistress!" The maid squeaked and bowed deeply. "Master forgot an important document and instructed me to find it." The maid said everything in one breath, nervous at being spoken to by Rangiku. Rangiku glanced at the maid and the folder she was holding, a bright idea forming quickly in her mind.

"I'll take the document to him." The maid looked at Rangiku in surprise before realizing she was staring and she quickly ducked her head back down.

"Thank you, Mistress." The maid handed Rangiku the folder and fled.

Rangiku walked gracefully to the car after informing the butler of her trip, glad to finally have something to do.

A limo took Rangiku to Gin's building. Rangiku sat impatiently in the car; she couldn't wait to see what Gin's office would be like if his study was already that messy.

"You're here, mistress." The chauffeur informed.

"Thank you, you can go back now." Rangiku smiled and opened the door, looking down and smoothing her dress, making sure that she was presentable.

Rangiku looked up at the building in front of her.

The building was the biggest and tallest among the rest, with reflective windows covering the entire building. To Rangiku and just about everybody, the building itself was already screaming 'Filthy Rich!' even without seeing the shining gold-plated display that declared the building to be 'Ichimaru Holdings'.

Rangiku pulled the heavy door open and let herself in. Inside was even more amazing than the outside, everything looked new and the whole place was shiny and spotless. Rangiku walked up to a receptionist, who was busy typing on her computer.

"May I see Gin?" Rangiku politely asked. The receptionist jumped when at the mention of Gin's name, turning away from the computer and looking at Rangiku.

"Do you have an appointment with our president?" Rangiku shook her head. Behind her, could feel the eyes of many peopleat her back.

"Then I'm sorry, the president won't meet anyone unless they have an appointment." The receptionist said harshly and turned back to her computer. Rangiku's eyes widened a little, the receptionist obviously don't know who she was.

"I am Gin's wife," There was a short pause. "Please let me see him, I have a document he wants." Rangiku held the folder in front of her, the receptionist lady glared at Rangiku, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but no is no." She gave Rangiku a look and glanced back at the computer screen.

"But he needs this document!" Rangiku pointed at the document, herlady-like voice and the patience are long gone.

"Please leave before I call security." The receptionist didn't even bother to look at Rangiku this time. Rangiku stared at the woman in front of her for a while before turning around, slowly walking away. Her mind racing, she took note that she had nothing but the folder with her; she had forgotten her purse and her phone in the limo. Knowing that there was no use arguing, Rangiku walked to the exit and pushed the door.

"Wait!" A voice called, Rangiku turned around and saw a gloomy blond man reaching his arm out. He ran up to Rangiku and smiled.

"Hello," he bowed slightly "My name is Kira Izuru, I'm Mr. Ichimaru's Personal Secretary." Rangiku returned the bow.

"You're Mr. Ichimaru's wife, Mrs. Ichimaru?" Kira look at Rangiku through his left eye. Rangiku nodded.

"You don't believe me." Rangiku stated after a short pause. Kira stared at Rangiku for a minute and then smiled.

"Of course I believe you! Only Mr. Ichimaru's wife can dress this expensively, and you have the exact document the president needs."

Rangiku brightened. '_Finally! Someone believes me!'_

"It's nice to meet you." Rangiku said. "Please let me see Gin."

"Yes, please follow me." Rangiku followed closely behind Kira, the receptionist from before smiling nervously at Rangiku beforegluing her eyes to the computer screen.

Kira led Rangiku to the highest floor; he held a door open as he gestured for Rangiku to go in.

"Kira, you're finally here." Gin was sitting in his large chair and looking out at the window. He spun his chair around.

"Ran-chan?" Gin look surprised for a second but he quickly covered it up. Gin smiled his usual smile at Rangiku and Kira.

"Here's your document." Rangiku handed the folder to Gin; he opened it and looked at the papers inside.

"Thank you, Ran-chan." Each second was getting more and more awkward. Rangiku slowly walked around, exploring the room while Gin uneasily sat there and stared at the paper, and Kira stood there like a statue. Rangiku looked at Gin's desk, there was paperwork piled up like California Redwood Trees.

"Ran-chan... I have still have work to do, do you want to go home now?" Gin hinted as his smile widened, he wanted to break the awkward silence.

Rangiku looked at Gin, she didn't want to go home and do nothing again. She turned to the gloomy man and pulled him to her.

"He'll drive me home." Kira froze; Gin blinked and looked at the other two in the room, his mouth turn slightly open. "I asked the chauffeur to go home without me, how else will I get home if Kira doesn't drive me?"

"That's fine. Izuru, please drive Ran-chan home." Kira's eyes widened at what his boss said, Rangiku just smiled sweetly and waved at her husband. She turned to Kira and dragged him out of the building. Gin did not know what the relationship was between his wife and Kira, but he knew that Kira wouldn't even dare look at Gin's beautiful wife because Kira knows what will happen to him if he does.

"Wait! Rangiku-san! Please wait!" Kira tried his best to get free of Rangiku's grip and at the same time not to hurt his boss's wife in process. Rangiku shot Kira a glare;he got the meaning and shut up.

"Where is the car?" Rangiku and Kira were outside with the sun shining brightly. Rangiku shot Kira another evil glare, and he quickly admitted defeat.

"This way," Kira walked as slowly as possible, trying to think of a way to escape. Kira needed to escape, no, he HAS to. He just couldn't imagine what Gin would do to him when he goes to work tomorrow.

"Can you walk faster?" Rangiku was getting impatient at the turtle speed Kira was waking at and she poked him hard in the arm. Kira flinched and sped up a tiny bit.

At last, they finally got to Kira's car. Kira planned that when Rangiku sat in the car, that was his best chance to escape, he would rather lose his car than get endless torture from his boss.

"Don't even try and escape." Rangiku smile evilly and dug her sharp nails into Kira's arm. Kira forceda small nervous smile and tried to ignore the pain.

"Ya... right..." Kira choked out those words as Rangiku dug her nails deeper. After hearing that and making sure that Kira was not going to run away, she let go and got herself in the car.

Kira looked at Rangiku in defeat and got in as well.

The entire car ride was quiet, Kira tried his best to drive with his shaking hands, and Rangiku saw Kira's hands and began to worry if her life was going end right there in the car.

"Don't you like me?" Rangiku switched her stare from his hands to his face. Kira's lips trembled in panic.

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." Kira stopped breathing after speaking nonsense out loud. _'Shit.'_ He thought.

To both Rangiku and Kira's relief, they arrived at the huge mansion safe and sound. Kira let out a huge sigh and removed his sweaty palms from the wheel. Rangiku opened the door and got out of the car.

Kira smiled, his terrible ordeal was finally over.

"Why are you so happy?" Rangiku frowned as she opened Kira's door.

"Huh?" Kira swallowed hard. "Aren't you going in?"

"You haven't answered my question yet." Rangiku stated the fact and dragged Kira out, snapping her fingers and a valet immediately appeared to drive the car away. Kira watchedall this in horror and tried to protest, but his voice failed him and his body felt like jello.

Just like that, Kira was taken away and dragged into Rangiku's home sweet home.

"Where are we going?" Kira snapped back to reality and scanned his surroundings; they had passed by many beautiful vases and paintings that were hung on the walls. After many turns and stairs, they finally stopped in front of a huge door. Rangiku pushed the door and pulled Kira inside, the room was full of different kinds of alcohol lined up like kindergarten kids.

Kira silently sat down in a large chair in the middle of the room as Rangiku grabbed a random wine and poured it into two set one glass before Kira and she settled into the chair opposite Kira, drinking deeply from hers.

"?" Kira hesitated a moment before taking gulping the wine to steady his smiled when she saw that and she came over to sit next to him.

"From now on, you're my drinking buddy!" Rangiku cheered and banged her glass to Kira's and took yet another sip of wine.

"What?" Kira looked at Rangiku disbelief, there was no way Rangiku would say something like that to him.

"Yep!" Rangiku smiled "Unless you want to feel my nails again, I suggest you stay and drink with me." Rangiku showed off her perfectly manicured, very sharp nails.

Kira froze at the sight of Rangiku's nails; he swallowed hard and took another sip of wine. To his surprise, the wine tasted nothing like any wine he had tasted before.

"So, why don't you like me?" Rangiku reminded Kira of her question.

"I don't hate you!" Kira took another sip"It's… It's just..."

"Just?"

"It's just that… Mr. Ichimaru… He's very... protective of his wife..." Kira's face began to get red as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Huh?" Rangiku did not understand, she had always thought that Gin did not even see her as his wife, that Gin hated her because of this unwanted marriage.

"You see, there is a wedding picture of you and Mr. Ichimaru in his office, one of the workers was in Mr. Ichimaru's office to drop off a document and he saw the picture. Rumors started spreading about how beautiful Mrs. Ichimaru was, and some even talked about…" Kira looked uncomfortable.

"About?" Rangiku prompted.

"About… about doing things… sexual things about you... Mr. Ichimaru heard them and he was really pissed, he fired anyone who dared to even mention your name and strictly told everyone in building that he will fire whoever speaks a single bad thing about you." After his super long speech, Kira drank a third of the glass down in one gulp.

"Really?" Rangiku's eyes brightened, she felt strangely happy, her fox-faced husband doesn't hate her!

Kira nodded his head. "He *hic would never *hic show *hic it, but I *hic think he *hic really * loves you." Rangiku took a few minutes to understand Kira's words, there was a bright smile on her face as she took another sip of wine after Kira's words sank in.

"You're too kind, Kira." After so much glasses of wine, Kira was too drunk to even speak; he just smiled and kept on drinking. He tried to pour Rangiku more wine, but itself poured it into the carpet.

Rangiku giggled at Kira's clumsiness and poured herself another glass of wine to save Kira the trouble, they kept drinking and laughing at each other until someone opened the door.

"Ran-chan?"

* * *

This is it! I hope you like it^^ **Please Please Please review! I really want to know what you think!**


	3. Special Chapter

A/N: Hi! It been kinda long, isn't it? I'm so sorry T.T

**WARNING: This is not the next chapter, I made this special chapter for Valentine's Day!  
**

Now to answer my reviews: Thank you for showing me Beta Reader! I found a great editor^^

* * *

It was Valentine's Day today but Gin was still at work. Rangiku stared hard at the book she was trying to read; her mind currently a thousand miles away.

'_Don't couples usually go out and have a nice little dinner together on Valentine's Day?'_Rangiku sighed, sure, this was an arranged marriage, but they were still husband and wife by law. It was cruel to think that Gin abandoned her in this empty house while he had fun outside.

Sighing again, Rangiku gave up on reading and got up, going to the garden at the back of the mansion for a short entire mansion was empty and quiet, as most of the maids had already retired to their rooms since it was very late.

As she walked around in the garden, Rangiku enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere there and smiled at the familiar sky. Even though Gin had forgotten about her, there would always be stars above her shinning, trying their best to comfort her.

She looked around the garden and realized something.

Bending down to examine some of the flowers in the garden carefully, she realized that all of them were her favorite plants. '_I wonder who designed this garden… He or she really did a good job of picking out which to plant here, in this garden. All of them are my favorites…'_

Rangiku's phone started to ring when she was about to go back in. She jumped at sudden noiseand grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Rangiku!"Orihime screamed at the other end.

"Orihime?" Rangiku questioned. "Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be with Ulquiorra right now?"

"Ya, he's in the bathroom right now!" Orihime answered loudly.

"Oh… Is there something you need?"

"Nee-chan, is Gin there with you?" Orihime lowered her voice.

"No." Rangiku said bitterly.

"Oh…" Somehow Orihime expected that answer, but she just couldn't believe that it was true "Cheer up, nee-chan! He might be late because something happened in his office!" '_Excuses, excuses.'_ While she needed to think of some excuse to cheer her up, Orihime also knew that Rangiku was not a fool.

"Right… now why don't you pay attention to Ulquiorra? I'm sure he's waiting for you." Rangiku could hear Ulquiorra next to the phone.

"No! He can wait!"Ulquiorra might be Orihime's husband, but Rangiku was still number one in Orihime's heart.

"No, I'm fine, Orihime. It's Valentine's Day,it comes only once every year so you should enjoy it while it lasts." Funny, she's now saying things that she wanted to forget.

"But…"

"It' fine! I have to go now, bye." Just like that, Rangiku snapped her phone shut.

* * *

"Mr. Ichimaru!" Kira called out. It was late-night, but paperwork was still rolling in. For once, Gin was actually looking through the papers and signing it. It was always like this whenever a holiday came; his family's company produced holiday products on every single thing, meaning tons of paperwork to authorize and follow up with the manufacturing of the items.

Gin was tired; his older brother should be the one doing this, but where the hell was he is right now? No one knew. Gin wanted Rangiku, but he knew that if he just dropped his work and went home, the company would fail big time.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" Kira called again.

"What?" Gin hissed in frustration. The pile of undone paperwork never seemed to change no matter how many times he furiously scribbled his name on the papers.

"Um… I was just wondering… if you should call Rangiku-san to tell her you're late… she might be waiting for you… today is Valentine's Day after all…" Kira paused every few seconds to see if he should bolt after mentioning Rangiku.

"No, there's no need." What would he tell her when he called her? Plus Gin knew that if he heard her voice, he would lose what little self-control he had and immediately run home to her.

"But…" Kira wanted to say more, but Gin's glare shut him up straightaway. Kira bowed slightly in apology and went back to work.

Gin looked back down at his paperwork; there were still heaps to finish. He wondered if he could even finish it all tonight, when all he wanted to do was to embrace Rangiku.

* * *

It was just an hour away from midnight, just an hour away from the next day. She was in her best dress, standing in front a large painting, hoping that somehow, Gin would come and give her a surprise. The dress she was wearing complemented her beauty, making her body look perfect in every way; her hair fell in front of her shoulder elegantly, making her look every inch the rich and sophisticated lady that she was.

Rangiku touched her wedding ring subconsciously; she was still waiting, still hoping, dreaming Gin would come, that he would come to her. She looked up at the painting she was standing before; the lady in the painting was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as her. The lady was holding an umbrella and standing outside a house in the dark, looking off into the distance.

Somehow, maybe to only her, the lady in the painting seemed sad, Rangiku even imagined seeing a tear drop on her cheek.

Rangiku stared at the painting for a long time, feeling as though the lady in the painting were her. To Rangiku, the lady was clearly waiting for someone that would never come, just like looked at the clock; it was 23:52, only eight minutes more till the end of Valentine's Day.

Rangiku walked down the hall silently; hope fading with every passing second.

* * *

"Ran-chan!" Gin yelled. He had been shouting her name for about five minutes now, and before that he had tried to call her by phone, but she did not pick up. Gin would have called the maids to come help him find her, but they were all either asleep or they had gone home.

"Ran-chan!" Gin called her name again. There was still tons of paperwork left in his office, but who cared about paperwork when Valentine's Day was almost over, he needed to see Rangiku. '_For God's sake! What was I thinking when I bought this stupid goddamn big house?'_

Gin ran as fast as he could, glancing at his watch. There no time to mess around.

Rangiku stopped walking;did she imagine it or were there faint calls of 'Ran-chan' down the hallway? She pinched herself, entire mansion was silent. Rangiku sighed. She probably wanted Gin to come home so bad to the point that she was hearing things. Yet for some reason, Rangiku turned around and walked back, in the direction she had heard her name, for even if it was just an illusion, she found it comforting.

"Ran-chan!" Gin could hear her heels clicking on the cold floor. '_Wait for me, Ran-chan!'_

There it was again, someone calling out her name. It was getting louder and louder, clearer and clearer. She was suddenly glad she decided to turn back.

Rangiku was so close to the speaker, she closed her eyes in anticipation and opened them only when she heard someone standing before her.

It was Gin, breathing hard from his exertions.

"Ran-chan..." Rangiku pinched herself hard and rubbed her eyes in shock. But Gin was still there, staring at Rangiku.

Gin looked at Rangiku, the dress she was wearing nearly made him nosebleed. Within a second, he had her in his arms and was kissing the life out of her. Rangiku didn't fight back, instead, she pushed her tongue in his mouth.

A tear fell.

'_He's here, he's finally here...'_

"Gin…" Rangiku breathed after they broke apart.

"Shhh…" Gin whispered in her ear "I'm sorry I'm late, there were too many papers to sign." Gin bit Rangiku's ear, earning a small giggle from her.

"I understand." Rangiku didn't care abouthow long she had waited for him, all those frustrating minutes and depressing seconds; all she cared about now was the fact that he was here.

"Ran-chan…" Gin kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Rangiku flushed, looking at Gin. A shy smile appeared on her face.

"Gin… I love you too."

Gin looked surprised at her words and for the first time in his life, he had a normal smile on.

He placed put his arms around her, his precious wife, holding her like the world was going to end and the two of them only had a few minutes left together.

The clock stroked, it was now exactly 00:00.

'_A brand new day…'_ Gin thought, glad to have made it in time.

Gin let go of Rangiku and led her outside to the garden where itwas completely dark. Stopping in the middle, he turned back to Rangiku and pointed at the sky.

Rangiku looked at Gin in confusion but looked up.

And not a minute too soon, for the whole sky was suddenly lit up. Fireworks are exploding in the sky, red, blue, orange, green, and many other different colors. Rangiku stared at the fireworks in wonder, saving this moment as a treasured memory.

No, this is not the first time Rangiku saw fireworks, but it was the first time she saw fireworks with Gin.

"I know it's a little late, but Happy Valentine's Day, Rangiku." Gin leant in for another kiss and Rangiku complied.

Somewhere else in the world, Kira was working hard on the paperwork that Gin left behind. And somehow, Kira knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the week if he wants to finish all of the work.

* * *

A sweet one-shot of Gin&Rangiku^^ I already have 50% of next chapter done, so please do expect it to be out soon :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hiiiiii! I'm back! I really really sorry for being late T.T My stupid computer got messed up and my Word got into the mess too . At the end I lost my Word and have to write my stories in my other programs...Anyway, here is the third chapter! I hope you like it ^^

**Answer from reviews:** The last chapter got nothing to do with the story! Please read what I wrote before you began reading!

_**REMEMBER: PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

**New Character (WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK):**

Daichi: Gin's little brother, also known as the youngest son in Ichmaru family. He call Gin his 'daddy'**.  
**

* * *

"Ran-chan?" The heavy door closed behind Gin. He walked straight to Rangiku, ignoring Kira.

Rangiku stared blankly the door, her senses dulled by the alcohol she had consumed, making her feel rather cheerful although she could not think straight, not to mention that she felt like she was floating in air.

"Ran-chan?" Gin called again, he was now standing right in front of her with his usual wide smile. Rangiku saw Gin's face through her blurry version, she giggled loudly as she clumsily stood, Gin catching her as she nearly fell.

_ 'Cute.'_ Rangiku thought as she snuggled into him and ran her hands all over his body. Gin froze; enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. He wanted to make her his right now and then, but was reminded by Kira's uncontrollable giggles that someone else was in the room.

Gin forced himself to remove Rangiku's hands from him and he reluctantly released Rangiku onto the chaise, turning to Kira.

"Kira." An evil aura was now surrounding Gin, and although Kira was drunk and not thinking straight, he could still feel chills arise at that single word Gin had uttered, causing him to shiver like he was standing outside naked in the middle of winter.

Kira immediately stopped giggling and tried to sit straight, trying not to look as if it took required effort.

"Y-yes, M-mr. Ichi-Ichimaru?" Kira stammered.

"Go home now, and make sure that you come to work tomorrow, understood?" Kira chuckled nervously, he would have fainted by now if it was not for Gin's evil aura currently squeezing the life out of him and preventing any fainting spells. Kira forced himself to nod, no matter how much he did not want to.

"Un-understood." He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't budge. Kira looked up at Gin, giving him a weak smile.

Gin sighed and he punched a number into his phone, "Bring me a driver, now."

A couple of seconds after Gin put down his phone, someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." A man entered nervously. Gin snapped his fingers and the man jumped, immediately looking up at his master and mumbling something softly.

"Bring him home." Gin pointed at Kira. The man gave a small nod and pulled Kira up, supporting Kira with his shoulders as they left the room. Gin turned his attention back to Rangiku, who was curled up into a small ball on the chaise.

_ 'She looks so small and weak right now... like a thin piece of glass that can slip out of my hands at any moment if I'm not careful...'_ Gin thought, overwhelmed by an urge to hold her to him.

"Gin…" Rangiku mumbled softly as she wiggled about, trying to make herself comfortable on the chaise.

"I'm here, Ran-chan." Gin gently carried Rangiku up bridal style and headed to their room, taking care to walk slowly so that he would not disturb her rest. Many maids walked past them and instantly looked down, all of them imagining the same perverted version of events in their minds.

Gin laid Rangiku on their bed and hovered over her, he bit her ear lightly, making Rangiku purr. His mouth then traveled down to meet Rangiku's, making him remember their first kiss together, the sweet and soft taste that was uniquely Rangiku. He never wanted to stop, he wanted more, he wanted this forever.

"Gin…" Rangiku took a deep breath when they broke apart for air, all thoughts of sleeping abandoned after Gin had kissed her. "Am I important to you?" She choked the words out, hoping that she would not get hurt by Gin's answer.

Gin look down at Rangiku and he kissed her nose.

"Of course, you're very special to me."

Having a 'special' place in Gin's heart might not be a good thing, for he would do whatever it took to keep her his forever, even if it meant hurting her in process... But Rangiku didn't know that... For now, that is...

"Gin…" Rangiku mumbled as she clutched his shirt. "Don't ever leave me alone again."

"I'm here, Ran-chan, and I'll always will be." Gin kissed her neck and moved on to other parts of her body. He loved her so much, he needed her. "I love you-"

"Daddy!" A little boy suddenly slammed open the door and sprinted toward Gin. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Gin knew that voice, that stupid, annoying, bratty voice. Daichi, currently five years old and also known as the youngest son of the Ichimaru family. Why does he call Gin his daddy? Gin did not know why, maybe the fact that only he and Daichi has the same snow white hair in the family, or maybe that Daichi also has a fox-like face.

In another word, Daichi looked exactly like a miniature Gin.

"Daddy?" Gin got off Rangiku and made an annoyed noise, just when things were started to get hot, someone like him had to come and interrupt.

"Why are you here, Daichi?" Daichi gave him a shy smile and crawled onto the bed, bouncing on it a couple of times before settling next to Gin.

"Daichi missed you, daddy!" Daichi threw his arms around Gin. "Didn't daddy miss Daichi?" He looked at Gin with puppy-dog eyes. Gin wanted to say no, but then he remembered the last time that he did, Daichi ended up crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Sure." Gin didn't know what else to say other than that. Daichi smiled, pleased with Gin's answer, then he noticed the lady sleeping next to them, Rangiku having succumbed to the need to sleep after consuming that much alcohol.

He crawled his way over to her.

"Who's this lady, daddy?" Daichi looked at her closely, examining every part of her face. Daichi had to admit, the lady was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He especially loved her strawberry-blond hair, she looked so sweet and cute with it, and it fit her face perfectly.

"That's my wife."

_ 'Did Daichi attend the wedding?'_ Gin did not remember. _'Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Whatever. I'm wasting my brain cells on remembering this sort of crap!'_

"So it's mummy?" Daichi tugged hard on Gin's shirt. Gin was taken aback by his question, he never thought much about introducing his crazy family to Rangiku.

_ 'Then again, Rangiku did complain about how bored she always is, maybe having a kid around will cure her boredom.'_

"Yes." Daichi's grew wide, he let go of Gin's shirt and gave Rangiku a peck on her cheek.

"Mummy." He called. "Mummy!" Daichi pulled Rangiku's arm, but she didn't move. Daichi didn't give up, he pulled her arm again and again, but Rangiku just wouldn't wake up.

"Is mummy dead?" Tears fell from Daichi's eyes. Gin wanted to laugh at Daichi, this was better than any drama he ever saw.

"No, no, no. She's just sleeping." Gin swallowed his laughter and answered Daichi evenly.

"But she won't wake up!" Daichi whined.

"That because she's tired." Gin was sick reasoning with a five year old, it was both pointless and stupid.

"Like sleeping beauty?" Daichi stop crying and smiled, he liked the fact that his mummy was a princess and his daddy was the prince. _'But now daddy and mummy are king and queen, so I'm the prince of the castle!'_

"Yes." Would he ever dare refuse to this boy again? _'Na, probably not.'_ Gin was a smart man, he knew the consequences of what would happen.

"Then kiss mummy!" Daichi giggled after mentioning the word 'kiss'. He wanted to see it, his 'daddy' and 'mummy' kissing; he had a picture of the perfect family inside his mind.

"If I did, will you go and have dinner?" It was getting late and he could hear Daichi's stomach growling rather loudly, but Daichi just ignored it and pretended that it never happened.

"Yes!" Daichi said, the excitement in his voice easy to hear. Gin looked at Daichi for a moment, then bent down, pressing his mouth on Rangiku's. He wanted to continue, but his time, he controlled himself, kissing her for only a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow at Daichi.

"Happy?"

"Daddy love mummy!" Daichi giggled. "Daichi love mummy too!" Daichi kissed Rangiku one last time before running out of the room.

Gin watched Daichi leave the room, he then looked back at the sleeping Rangiku and smiled.

"Wake up soon, Ran-chan." Gin got off the bed and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams."

Gin closed the door behind him and walked to his office.

* * *

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes, taking a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light. Her head hurt like hell from the hangover from last night, and she promised herself for what must be the hundredth time to never drink that much again (a promise that she easily broke over and over again).

She could not remember much of what happened last night, all she could remember was Gin saying that he loved her—Wait! Gin said that he loved her? Rangiku jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, but she was still beautiful as ever. She pinched herself. _'Oww, so I'm not currently dreaming...'_

Rangiku had a quick bath and she grabbed a random dress from the closet, wearing her heels as she dried her hair. She then rushed down the dinning room, hoping that Gin would still be eating breakfast.

On the way to the dining room, Rangiku wondered what she would say if she saw him, the memory of Gin saying "I love you" replaying in her mind again and again.

_ 'Should I ask Gin about this?'_ Rangiku gulped, if she had heard him wrongly, or worse, imagined him saying that, then things could get embarrassing between them.

Rangiku slowed down when she was getting closer to the dining room, her imagination running wild as she imagined the worst scenarios possible.

She completely stopped at the door of the dining room, her hand resting on the door handle as she debated if she should enter. All of a sudden she just wanted to run away from Gin, but her stomach protested, growling to the point that calling it starvation was an understatement.

Rangiku opened the door, hoping the opposite of what she had hoped for earlier.

At her first glance, no one was sitting in the head of the chair; a wave of relief rushed through Rangiku.

At her second glance; _someone_ was sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table, eating breakfast.

The relief that she had felt earlier instantly dissipated.

At her third glance; the person who was eating breakfast was a little kid who look exactly like Gin, except younger. Rangiku couldn't help but walk closer to the kid.

"Mummy!" Daichi finally noticed Rangiku and ran towards her.

Rangiku blinked and stared the kid, she didn't even know him, but she found him adorable so she just hugged him.

Daichi, of course, returned the hug.

"What's your name?" Rangiku whispered into Daichi's ear.

"Daichi, mama!" Daichi answered loudly and pointed at himself. Rangiku giggled and ruffled his hair, she couldn't believe how cute he was!

"Mummy, let's eat!" Daichi took Rangiku's hand and led her to the seat next to his. He clapped his hands loudly and one of the maids walked in with a tray of food. The maid silently put the food down in front of Rangiku and left the room.

"Let's dig in, mummy!" Daichi grabbed the fork and stabbed his pancake, dipping it in syrup before shoving it into his mouth. A thin line of syrup trailed from the side of his mouth, causing Rangiku to giggle and wipe away the syrup with a paper towel. As a reward for cleaning his face, Daichi beamed at Rangiku and continued eating.

Rangiku then could not ignore her stomach anymore, she set upon her tray like a ravenous wolf and finished everything on her tray. With food in her stomach, her ability to think clearly returned.

She stared at Daichi, noting that he looked exactly like Gin except that his smile was pure and innocent. She wondered where Daichi was from, _'Maybe Gin had him with another woman? Why else would they look so alike?' _ That thought upset Rangiku, she shook her head violently and warned herself not to think too much.

"Hm hm hm hmmmmmm…." Daichi hummed as he finished his third tray of pancakes. Rangiku blinked at the empty plates that had been left behind, amazed by how much the little boy could stuff in his stomach.

"Say Daichi, do you want to go see Gin?" Rangiku said after they were both done eating. _'The only way to find out the answers to all these questions would be to ask Gin himself.'_

"Daddy?" Daichi clapped his hands. "Let's go! Let's go!" Rangiku smiled, even if he was Gin's child with someone else, she found it impossible to hate him.

"Please prepare a car." Rangiku told one of the maids that had come to clean up.

"Yes, mistress." The maid ran off. Rangiku took Daichi's hand and walked to the front door of the mansion, where a limo was parked, waiting for them.

The ride to Gin's workplace was silent and comforting, with Daichi blabbing at first when they got in the car, but he soon fell asleep in Rangiku's arms. Rangiku looked out at the window and enjoyed the view, but every once in a while she would turn back to look at Daichi and smile.

"We're here, mistress." The chauffeur tipped his hat and smiled at her from the rear-view mirror. Rangiku looked down at Daichi, who's still sleeping in her lap. She thought about waking him up, but then again, there was no way that she could wake him, not when he looked so adorable sleeping. Rangiku decided to carry him, scooping him up gently.

The chauffeur opened the door, letting his mistress and the young master out of the car. Rangiku held Daichi closer to her as she stepped out the limo. She gave driver a nod, giving him permission to leave. The chauffeur bowed down slightly and got in the limo, driving off. Rangiku bounced Daichi in her arms, shifting him to a more comfortable position.

"Mmm..." Daichi stirred slightly.

"Shh... It's okay, baby..." Rangiku whispered in Daichi's ear "We're almost there." Rangiku looked up, once again, she was facing the golden plate.

_ 'It's like yesterday all over again...' _Rangiku took a deep breath, ready to step in the building. _'I only hope that things don't happen the same way...'_

Rangiku entered, a few people turned to look at her, but many others were still busy with their own things. She glanced at the receptionist, _'Oh great, a different person from last time!'_

Rangiku knew the way to Gin's office and she decided to skip at the trouble with the receptionist and sneak in. She kept walking, taking quick and silent steps while praying that the receptionist wouldn't catch her.

"Excuse me!" Rangiku froze, her heart nearly skipping a beat. She knew that she was caught. _'Great, just great. Where in the world is my phone?'_ She fished in her pocket, hoping that she had what she needed. _'No phone!'_

"Excuse me!" Rangiku slowly turned around, looking for Kira or someone that recognized her. To her bad luck, she didn't find anyone found familiar and had to face the receptionist.

"What business do you have here, ma'am?" Behind the smile, Rangiku could feel a thousand daggers ready to stab her.

"I'm here... to see Gin..." Rangiku swallowed hard, the last time didn't go well, and she doubted that this time would be any better.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Ichimaru?"

"No." Rangiku met the receptionist's eyes, not backing off. She was so close!

"Then leave." Harsh words, as usual.

"I'm Gin's wife. I'm here to see Gin." Her frosty tone could turn water into ice; and the receptionist glared at Rangiku as she glared back. The last time she was weak and got defeated, this time was different, she would see Gin.

"Mama?" Daichi mumbled softly, knowing that it was time for him to step in. Rangiku looked away from the receptionist to smile at Daichi.

"I'm here." Rangiku did not know this, but all this while Daichi had been awake and was listening to the whole conversation.

Daichi turned to the receptionist and smiled.

"Don't bully mummy!" An evil aura surrounded the three of them. Daichi grinned from ear to ear, his smile exactly like Gin.

The receptionist froze, she didn't know why, but she felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the boy. She blinked dumbly at the child, even though she had only seen the president once, she could tell that he looked like Gin.

"I'm sorry!" The receptionist bowed her head down, away from Daichi's evil grin. Daichi looked at the receptionist in satisfaction, he then turned back to Rangiku and smiled proudly.

"Let's go mummy, everything's fine now."

Rangiku stared at the child. Should she be proud? He had threatened the receptionist, but what he said was sweet, that he did it for her.

"Lets go, mama!" Daichi put his arms around Rangiku's neck and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Right, lets go." Rangiku gently patted Daichi on the back and made her way to Gin's office.

* * *

This is all... I didn't started to type the next chapter yet, I was so busy at everything(school, homework, life outside computer, family&friend)! So that means I have no idea when the next chapter come up-I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I finally update! I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner! I caught the dumb flu and then my house burnt down! Many misfortune had happened to me for the last mouth, but now I'm on my way to recovery! As you see, that all happened last 2 weeks or so, but I have to move to a new house and buy new stuffs and all that! But now I finally have the time to update. YAY!

* * *

Kira dropped himself on his chair, exhausted. He didn't remember much of what happened yesterday, but he did recall being surrounded by Gin's evil aura and being ordered to come to work today.

This morning, Kira had woken up in his bed at his home, his head still hurting, but the line _'Make sure that you come to work tomorrow.'_ resounded over and over in his brain, giving him no choice but to follow his boss's command.

On his way to work, he had taken a taxi instead of his car, afraid that he would get himself killed if he placed his hands on the wheel. Not that Gin couldn't do finish off what Kira's splitting headache had started.

When he stepped inside the building, people greeted him with a slight bow of the head as usual, nothing seemed out of place. Kira slowly turned his head left and right as he looked around, taking each step forward lightly, as if the floor would crack open any minute.

While taking the elevator to the top floor, Kira kept thinking about what would happen to him today. Sure, he had to deal with Gin's pranks and jokes every day, but whenever Gin was in bad mood or when he made Gin pissed, the prank got more serious. Once Gin had even pulled a gun out and pointed it at him, not that Gin would actually shoot him, but it was scary enough for Kira to pee his pants.

Of course, that was not the first time that Kira had seen Gin with a gun, it was just that the gun had never been pointed at him before.

Each family had their secrets, and the Ichimaru family was no exception, but the secret the Ichimaru family hid was much more dangerous than any normal family's.

Kira had known all along that the Ichimaru family had deep connections with the mafia. Some of the mafia leaders saw Gin as a golden opportunity to get money rolling in by doing his 'dirty' work, some saw him as a threat that needed to be gotten rid of due to his influence over the mafia. Kira knew Gin had been through numerous assassination attempts, he had witnessed several of such attempts. He also knew just how cold and heartless his boss was.

Gin wouldn't kill his attacker; he would maim or cripple them and maybe add a few scars here and there, as a message to others to not mess with him.

The elevator door cracked open and Kira nervously took a step out. On shaky legs, he slowly walked into his office and scrutinized his chair, poking it for good measure, making sure that it was alright to sit down.

Once he had cleared the chair, he gently sat down, finally daring to breath.

"Kira, so you're here." Gin's voice was like a stab in the heart for Kira. He slowly looked up with a forced smile on his face, his headache instantly disappearing as terror took over.

"Y...es... Mr...Ichi...maru..." Kira choked his words out. He reminded himself that real men didn't cry, but his fear was getting the better of him.

"Don't talk like that Kira," Gin smirked. "I don't understand what you just said." He chuckled slightly at his subordinate with a bemused expression on his face.

Kira tried to calm himself down, wishing that his heart would stop beating so fast.

"Yesmrichmaru." _'Too fast!'_ Kira scolded, trying to remind himself to speak properly, but his body just wouldn't cooperate.

"Kira, Kira, Kira..." Gin circled around him. "You can't talk today, can't ya?"

Instead of answering, Kira nodded.

"Well, that's too bad! I really needa know what happened between you and my Ran-chan." Gin stopped right in front of Kira.

Those words hit him harder than the hardest punch, and Kira's heart rate increased like he had just completed a marathon.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Ichimaru! It's not my fault! It... it..." Kira blinked rapidly, forcing himself to think. He _had_ to complete his sentence; otherwise things would get worse, knowing Gin's creativity. "Mrs. Ichimaru... She was bored and she wanted to have a drink with me! I swear! I didn't do anything!" On rare occasions such as this, Kira could actually see Gin's shiny eyes. "Really! All we did was drink!"

"Hm... Is there anything else that you would like to explain?"

Kira swallowed hard and thought _very_ carefully before shaking his head.

"Kira... You know the consequences of messing with me, yet you still do it. Are you just dumb or do you like to mess with me?" Kira knew the answer was one of life or death, and he violently shook his head, wishing for a quick death.

Gin looked at Kira curiously. Kira had followed him ever since they were little, and Gin knew that Kira was timid and also that he was not the type to even think about touching another man's woman, much less do it.

_'For god's sake! Just what the hell are you thinking, Kira?'_ Gin never liked punishing Kira, but people needed to be punished when they did something wrong. He sighed as he thought of a way to punish Kira without getting too cruel. Maybe giving him a scar would make him remember.

"Daddy!" A voice interrupted Gin when he was about to speak. Gin turned towards the voice, hoping that he was just hearing things.

"Daddy!" There it was again. Gin walked away from Kira's desk in irritation and towards Daichi. Kira finally breathed again after Gin left. Daichi had saved him this time and Kira couldn't be any more thankful to the little boy, as annoying as he was with all his pranks. Daichi didn't just look like Gin, he acted like him too.

"Daichi? Ran-chan?" Gin blinked to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Rangiku set Daichi down and let him run over to Gin, slowly following Daichi as she smiled at Gin.

"Sorry for dropping by so suddenly, I wanted to talk to you." Rangiku emphasized the last part, hinting to Gin that they seriously needed to talk.

Gin looked back at Daichi, who had already gotten bored listening to his 'parents' talk and was now asking Kira to play with him.

"Alright, we can talk at my office." Rangiku nodded, his office would ensure privacy. Gin led the way and held the door open for Rangiku; she looked around and found his office the same as usual, with tons of papers stacked around.

"Who's Daichi?" Rangiku asked after they sat down, refusing Gin's offer of coffee, wanting to get straight to business.

"My little brother," Gin answered smoothly, like it was the most natural thing in the world for Daichi to be his brother.

"Brother?" Rangiku squeaked. "But he calls you 'daddy'!" While she was mostly relieved that Daichi wasn't the child of Gin and some other woman, she was still confused as to how Daichi could mistake Gin for his father.

"Ya well; he calls me that cuz only the two of us has the same hair color." Gin's reply was so random that it made her laugh. Gin was a little surprised when Rangiku suddenly started laughing like he had just said the funniest thing in the world, but he quickly covered it up and secretly enjoyed the sound of her laughter.

"More like because Daichi's parents are old enough to be his grandparents." Rangiku thought aloud before slapping a hand over her mouth, glancing over at Gin and hoping that he wasn't mad.

Gin laughed, he really laughed, for the first time in what seemed like in ages. There were many times where he had to feign laughter when some important person talked to him and tried to make a fool out of themselves. Gin laughed even harder at Rangiku's horrified expression when she had realized what she had said.

"Ya, maybe you're right…" Gin wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry." Rangiku blushed and looked down at her feet. _'Me and my stupid mouth!'_

"Is there anything else?" Gin instinctively knew that Rangiku had more to discuss other that asking about Daichi. Rangiku nodded and her expression grew serious once more.

"Was..." Rangiku turned red again after images from last night appeared in her mind. "Was last night all true?" _'Dumb.'_ That question sounded so stupid to her, that Rangiku unconsciously held her breath, hoping that Gin understood her question.

"It depends." Gin took a sip of his coffee. "What do you think happened last night?"

"Well..." Rangiku began reluctantly, not wanting to sound like a fool in case she had imagined the events of last night. "I remember that you carried me back to our room and..."

"And?" Gin was really enjoying this; he wanted to hear what they did last night from Rangiku's own mouth. Not to mention that it was fun to watch her squirm.

"And we… make out… and then… you said that you love me… didn't you?" Rangiku shouldered onward, determined to know the truth even if she knew that she probably sounded stupid.

"Ah, yes I did." Gin said patronizingly, but it was clear from his twinkling eyes that he was teasing her.

"Did you mean it?" Rangiku demanded, all thoughts of a discussion flying out of the window. She took such things seriously and Gin's attitude was no help at all.

"Of course," Yet another teasing reply from him. Rangiku growled in frustration, she had had enough. She shot up from her seat and stomped over to Gin, slamming both her arms on either side of his chair, effectively trapping Gin's head.

"Really?" Rangiku asked in a warning tone.

"Yes." Gin said sincerely, knowing that he had gone too far. He put his arms around Rangiku, hoping to appease her.

"Then say it like you mean it." Rangiku whispered in his ear, her arms were now around Gin's neck.

"I love you, Ran-chan." Gin kissed her ear, and then progressed on to her cheek and finally, her mouth.

Their kiss lasted for a long time; neither one wanted the special moment to end. They finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Rangiku smiled at Gin, a tear leaking out.

"I love you too," Rangiku didn't know how, but she somehow she had fallen for Gin when she had walked down that aisle on that fateful day. Little did she know, Gin had fallen for her at that exact same moment.

That kiss, their first kiss was something she'll remember for the rest of her life.

"Ran-chan..." Gin wiped away Rangiku's tears and held her close. "Ran-chan..."

"Gin..." Rangiku stopped crying and smiled again. Not too long ago she had thought this marriage was something that would ruin the rest of her life, but now she considered herself to be the luckiest woman on earth.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daichi burst through the door, screaming at the top of his voice for his 'parents'. Rangiku broke the hug and smiled at Daichi, much to Gin's annoyance.

Daichi ran up to them and hugged Rangiku.

"Mummy, the gloomy man said that he's sorry for what happened yesterday! What did he do?"

"Huh?" Rangiku looked at Gin, who just remembered about punishing Kira.

"Oh, it's nothing. I dragged him to have a drink with me, that all." Rangiku explained, more to Gin than to Daichi. "Kira!" She shouted. "Come here!"

Kira quickly made his way to Gin's office, not too happy being called.

"Yes?" Kira said softly. Rangiku let go of Daichi and dragged Kira next to Gin.

"He can be my drinking buddy, right?" Rangiku smiled, but behind her smile was a threat and Gin knew it.

Gin sighed. Just a moment ago his Ran-chan was telling him she loved him, and the next minute she was clutching another man's arm.

"Why?"

Was this question necessary? To Rangiku, it wasn't; but to Gin, it was extremely important. He always had a strange feeling in his gut whenever he saw Rangiku with another man.

"Oh, it's because he's just so fun to tease!" Rangiku giggled.

"Mrs. Ichimaru!" Kira dragged his eyes from his shoes to look at Rangiku, who was currently laughing at him.

"You're such a GIRL, Kira!" Rangiku punched Kira lightly on the arm, which made Kira jump at least ten feet in fright, but he didn't retaliate except to give Rangiku a small frown.

Gin watched the whole exchange with an enigmatic smile on his face, knowing that the last part was added for his benefit. The way Rangiku had emphasized the word 'girl' was a clear sign that she only saw Kira as one of her 'girlfriends'.

"Kira…" Kira felt the strength in his legs leaving as he turned his head to his boss.

"Y..e...s?" Once again, Kira was facing Gin's evil aura, and every time Gin's evil aura appeared it seemed to Kira that his soul was being sucked out.

"Why don't you be Ran-chan's drinking buddy then?"_ 'At least you can keep an eye on her for me.' _Gin smiled at Kira, granting him permission.

Rangiku beamed and high-fived Kira, but Kira was too shocked to even blink, much less high-five Rangiku. Rangiku froze for a while in uncertainty with her hand waiting in the air, before she pulled Kira's hand up and smacked his hand.

"What?" That smack might have woken Kira from his daydreaming, but he still couldn't believe what his boss had just said.

"I said that you can be my wife's 'buddy'. Do you want me to repeat myself again?" Gin smiled, and Kira felt his throat constrict, and he began to sweat nervously.

"Alright, sir..." Kira realized Gin's true reason for letting him stay close to Rangiku. After all, his boss wasn't such an open-minded person, especially when his wife was concerned… Kira nodded his head slightly to show Gin that he understood.

"Mama! Pee!" Daichi tugged insistently at Rangiku's dress. Rangiku bent down and picked Daichi up.

"Alright, let's go!" Rangiku walked out of the room with Daichi.

"Keep an eye on Ran-chan for me, will ya?" Gin said after he was sure that Rangiku had left.

"Yes sir." Kira nodded.

"That will be your punishment." Gin dismissed Kira and sat down, his head in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Kira wanted to confirm that he had not made that last few seconds up.

"Feeling suicidal today Izuru? Unless you want a severer punishment, I suggest that you drop this."

The look on Kira's face was priceless, his face a blend of confusion, happiness, surprise, and if he added in a tear or two, it would had been perfect.

"Thank you, sir!" Kira bowed low, thankful for his boss's mercy.

"You just thanked a person who ordered you to risk your life?" Gin gave a disturbing laugh. "How strange."

Kira joined in with Gin's laugh and together, they sounded like evil witches about to eat little kids. The laughter soon ended when Rangiku returned with Daichi, and Gin's smile grew even bigger when he saw his Ran-chan holding little Daichi.

Maybe he and Ran-chan should have their own kids? Gin considered the idea. Why not? It was not like he couldn't afford the cost of rearing a child or something, and he would sure have fun while doing it.

"Is there anything else you need, Ran-chan?" Gin got up and walked toward them. Rangiku smiled and shook her head, she knew that Gin had a lot of work to do and it was time for her and Daichi to go home.

"I guess I have to go now. Come on Daichi." Daichi immediately ran up to Gin and hugged him, and Gin patted Daichi's head before letting him go. Rangiku gave Gin a peck on the cheek and said goodbye.

"The driver is already downstairs. Sorry Ran-chan, but Kira needs to stay today." Rangiku nodded and waved at Kira before leaving.

When Rangiku and Daichi came out from the entrance of the building, there was a car and driver waiting for them just like Gin had said. Rangiku let Daichi and herself in, allowing herself to relax once the car started moving. After all, it had been a long morning, but she was happy that she had finally cleared things with Gin.

The car ride was strangely silent, and Rangiku looked over at Daichi to check if he had fallen asleep again but he hadn't, instead he was looking out at the window, staring at the passing trees moodily. Rangiku was struck by how alike Gin and Daichi looked at that moment, and for a brief instant she pondered how Gin and her children would look like.

The car suddenly stopped, rudely interrupting Rangiku's thoughts. She glanced out of the window, wondering if the car had broken down. Daichi looked over at Rangiku with an adorable 'question mark' expression on his face; Rangiku shook her head and smiled. Daichi knew what she meant and nodded.

"Don't move!" A sudden shout surprised the both of them, and Daichi crawled closer to Rangiku and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on, mama?" Daichi whispered in worry.

"Kidnappers," That was the only idea that came into Rangiku's mind, and she clutched Daichi even closer to her. Through the window, she could see that the car had been entirely surrounded by people and the chances of them being able to escape were near impossible.

_Bang!_ A gun shot rang out, and Rangiku automatically covered Daichi's eyes while taking in the situation, the driver was dead on the ground.

"Mummy?" Daichi whispered again, removing Rangiku's hand from his face and he looked at her. He squeezed her hand lightly; his eyes wide open in fear. "What's happening?"

'_What a brave kid!' _Rangiku thought in admiration. Daichi didn't cry even though he was probably petrified. Compared to him, Rangiku had been a crybaby at his age and had cried at almost every occasion.

The car door was wrenched open to reveal a stout man with a gun.

"Get out, you two!" He shouted. Rangiku froze her mind spinning. _'Think, Rangiku think! What to do in such a situation!'_

"I said get out!" The man grabbed Rangiku's arm roughly and dragged her out with brute strength. Rangiku's mind flashed to Daichi, should she let him go? No, she couldn't, and besides Daichi had already been dragged out along with her, it was probably safer that Daichi remained with her where she could see him.

"Let me go!" Rangiku screamed as loud as she could after she was out of the car. Unfortunately, there were in the middle of an empty road with no signs of civilization.

Daichi sensed that his mom was uncomfortable and glared at the big man while trying to push him away, but no matter how hard he tried, the man just wouldn't budge.

"Don't mess with me if you don't want to die, kid." The man glared at Daichi and pointed the gun at him. Rangiku's eyes widened and she immediately pushed Daichi behind her with her free arm.

"Don't touch him!" Rangiku hissed.

"You have some fire in you, don't you?" The man laughed, sending chills running down her spine.

"Hey, the ride is ready!" Someone shouted from behind. The man stopped laughing and turned his head.

"What the hell took you so long?" He turned back to Rangiku and Daichi made them both walk at gunpoint towards an innocently looking white truck that had been parked behind the car.

"We won't try to run, you don't have to use that gun," Rangiku tried to persuade the man; giving Daichi and her a better chance of escaping if they really attempted it.

"Hell no. Who knows when you're gonna escape?" The man grabbed her arm again, and Rangiku was sure there that were going to be bruises but she bit back the pain, not wanting Daichi to be scared any further.

When they got to the truck, the back door opened and inside, there were a couple more men, all armed with guns. Rangiku looked around; all the other people who had surrounded the car earlier had also gotten into other identical white trucks.

The big man picked up Rangiku and Daichi and dumped them unceremoniously into the truck before getting in himself and closing the door.

The inside of the truck was dark after the door was closed. Rangiku and Daichi were sitting in between two large men; Rangiku could see nothing in the darkness, but then someone switched on a light in the center of the trunk.

A few minutes later, the van began to move. Rangiku was surprised that neither she nor Daichi were tied up, but upon thinking further she realized that there was nothing she could do when in such a situation. Rangiku gave up on thinking of ways to escape as she held Daichi close to comfort him, hoping that their kidnap would be discovered soon.

"So, you're that bastard's new wife, huh?" A guy spoke, not the one who had dragged them out of the car, but a smaller guy with green hair and weird nose.

"I don't have a bastard husband." Rangiku growled. During the few minutes of silence, Rangiku had contemplated the reason why she and Daichi had been kidnapped. At first she thought the main reason was money, but now she knew that the reason was because of Gin, and maybe for revenge.

"Ya right." The green hair guy snorted. "He left my boss a cripple, that's worse than killing him. If he isn't a bastard, then what is he?"

Rangiku stared at the guy in horror.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He's embroiled in the mafia. We took a couple of jobs for him before. He told us to kill certain people that had gotten in his way." The green-haired man laughed at Rangiku's dumbfounded expression. "You didn't know that, did you?"

_ 'Mafia...' _Rangiku thought. _'They are from the mafia...'_

'_No.'_ Rangiku tried to speak, to argue back, but she couldn't find her voice. _'No…'_

"Well, sorry for dragging you into this, but we are planning on using you to kill him."

_'Planning to use me to kill Gin?'_ Rangiku's thoughts went wild._ 'Daichi! Daichi!'_

"Then let Daichi go! He has nothing to do with this!" Rangiku want to scream at every single one of them, but her voice was barely a whisper. "He's just a child!"

"Can't do that, ma'am. After all, you and that little kid saw our faces, if we set him free, we'll be easily tracked down and our plan won't work." The green hair guy smirked.

"Shoji..." The big guy hissed. The green-haired guy turned to the big guy and gave him a fake smile.

"Oh, sorry. Have I said too much?" Shoji turned back to Rangiku. "Pretend I didn't say anything." He gave her a look and returned to polishing his rifle.

Pretend that he didn't say anything? How could Rangiku forget what he had just told her?

The conversation had just squashed Rangiku's hopes, from what that guy had said, there was absolutely no way that Rangiku and Daichi would be allowed to escape. Rangiku's eyes drifted over to Daichi and her thoughts turned to Gin. Just who exactly was Gin? She had always thought that Gin was a nice gentleman, but what happened, both Daichi and her life might end because of him.

She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

Many thanks to all of your reviews! It make me real happy^_^ Please continue with your reviews and let me know what you guys think of this story!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** HI PEOPLE! I'm back after so long . I'm really sorry I took so long, but I have major exams since its the end of school year... Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**Answer to my review:**

To Anonymous: Sorry if there is any mistakes in this story. My first language is Chinese ^_^

* * *

Gin silently read through the last of his paperwork, wondering why it took so goddamn long for him to be done with just a few pieces of paper.

Maybe the reason had something to do with the fact that although his eyes were glaring at the paper, his mind was somewhere else.

The one and only Ran-chan.

He wondered what Rangiku was doing right now; maybe taking a shower? Or taking a walk in their beautiful garden? Either way, he couldn't wait till he got home. It took everything he had to force himself to sit down on the chair and read the boring paperwork, and thinking about Rangiku didn't help the situation.

Gin focused on the paper before him, the sooner he finished reading this, the sooner he could go back, the sooner he could finish what he had started last night.

After scanning through the last paragraph, he signed the paper and jumped off the chair.

He could finally go home!

Suddenly, his phone rang.

Gin looked at the phone, hesitating as he silently pondered whether he should answer it. Answering the phone might mean more work, but not answering it might mean even more work later on.

Gin grabbed the phone, and with a low growl, he answered. "Hello?"

"Gin Ichimaru; remember me?" A deep voice asked. Gin took a few seconds to analyse the voice; and then, a quick thought came in to his mind.

The deep voice only belonged to one person that he knew; Matsuda Hoshino, the guy who had tried to kill him, the guy he had almost killed.

"Matsuda Hoshino, want to break another leg?" Gin pushed back his hatred and spoke normally, wondering why Matsuda Hoshino would call him; but whatever it was, it wasn't not going to be anything good.

"You're right, with your power, you can easily kill me." Matsuda laughed. "But I'll drag your loved ones to hell with me."

Matsuda calmly took a sip of his wine, knowing that he held all the cards this time.

"What are you talking about?" Gin felt his heart beat a little faster, the air becoming harder to breathe.

"Basically, what I'm saying is that I got your wife and kid, and I'm going to use them to kill you." Matsuda announced his plan proudly.

Gin's anger rose. He told himself to calm down; he didn't know if it was real or not. Yet his hand clenched into a fist, and his blood boiled.

Gin quietly walked over to Kira and mouthed 'Call Rangiku' to him. Kira understood and nodded, not questioning his boss's request.

"Don't worry; Gin Ichimaru, I'll let you watch them die..." Matsuda laughed, taking enjoyment in the fact that Gin was probably squirming this very moment.

Kira stared at Gin urgently and shook his head in panic.

Knowing now that Rangiku wasn't home meant that she and Daichi were missing, most probably in Matsuda's hands, Gin ran through the options he had in his mind.

Gin knew very well that he couldn't risk Rangiku's life. He could either threaten Matsuda to give Rangiku and Daichi back, or pretend that he doesn't care about them and rescue them later.

The first plan was very dangerous; once the word spread and his other enemies knew, Rangiku's life would never be the same again.

"Kill my wife and kid? You do know that this is an arranged marriage, right?" Gin informed smoothly as he lied through his teeth. "There's no love in this marriage, do whatever you want with them." It didn't matter how much pain it caused for Gin to say this, as long as it kept Rangiku alive.

Gin could hear the silence on the other end, and he continued. "You really think I'm going to risk my life for a dumb woman and child? I'm Gin Ichimaru, you think you can kill me just by kidnapping my wife and kid?"

Matsuda knew that he was losing, he would literally feel his victory slipping away. He glared at the phone in his hands, thinking a way to regain it.

The woman and the child, he had almost forgot, the woman and the child!

"Mrs. Ichimaru; how do you feel when your husband abandons you?" Matsuda said in a disgusting sweet voice.

"Gin..." Rangiku breathed.

Behind Matsuda was Rangiku and Daichi, tied to a pole.

Gin froze, he hadn't guessed that Rangiku would be listening to all of this.

Lie for Rangiku, he thought, lies to keep her alive.

"Please, don't waste my time anymore..." Cruel words. Cruel, cruel words. Gin hung up his phone and threw it furiously at the wall. He collapsed onto a chair, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

_'Think, Gin, think! Plan... save Rangiku... need a plan...' _The words repeated themselves in his mind, and Gin tried not to think of what might be happening to Rangiku and Daichi right now.

He had made a mistake, a major mistake. He should have sent for more bodyguards, he could have prevented this. He was too careless, too absent-minded.

"Mr. Ichimaru... what should we do...?" Kira hovered near the door, afraid to step closer to Gin.

Gin silently sat on the chair. The normal calm and expressionless Gin was gone, now replaced with a monster.

Gin was angry, filled with hatred towards Matsuda. He regretted not killing him right away, he regretted he didn't send more bodyguards, he regretted ever sending Rangiku to danger.

But behind all the hatred, Gin had a deep fear of losing Rangiku. He was afraid, afraid that if he showed it, he might lose control and make a wrong move that would cost him dearly.

Gin closed his eyes.

Tonight.

Tonight he would make his move.

Tonight, when the moon shines brightly, he would rescue Rangiku and Daichi.

* * *

Rangiku froze, all the energy in her body slowly draining away. The phone call had ended and Matsuda Hoshino looked pissed, he flung his glass of wine at the wall and left the room, leaving Rangiku and Daichi alone in the dark room.

_'A lie... It's a trick...' _Rangiku repeated that over and over in her head. She wanted to believe it, she wanted to believe that it was a lie, a trick that they were playing to get her to lose hope.

But no matter how much she wanted to believe the little voice in her head, Gin's voice had been so real, too real, and each word that had come out in Gin's voice felt like a stab in her heart.

Rangiku's arms hurt, bruises already forming around the upper area of her arms where the ropes were tied around her. Her body was screaming in pain; her mind demanded her to break free and flee with Daichi.

But Rangiku choose to ignore everything, after hearing Gin's words, she somehow lost the will to fight.

_'There's no love in this marriage, do whatever you _want _with them.'_

Those words hurt more than the physical pain that she felt. Somewhere deep inside her heart, Rangiku knew that although this was an arranged marriage and that there shouldn't be any love in this marriage, but... Yet again and again, Gin had made her feel loved, like they had a special connection, a special bond between the two of them that nothing could break them.

But nothing could change the fact that Gin had said those words.

All this time, Rangiku had been putting on a brave front, not showing a single tear or one ounce of fear on her face.

But now, she couldn't control it any further, she couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Mama?" Daichi whispered. During the entire time that the two of them had been tied up, Daichi had remained silent, causing Rangiku to think that he had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" Rangiku's voice cracked and she tried to stop the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her. She was in deep pain, but she couldn't let Daichi worry about her.

"Mama..." Daichi's little voice began. "I think daddy say that on purpose." His voice was low but strong.

Rangiku smiled, Daichi was such a sweet child.

"Mama wants to believe that too..." Rangiku said sadly.

"Don't worry mummy, daddy will save us for sure!" With that, Daichi's voice faded and he became silent once again.

Rangiku closed her eyes, letting Daichi's words sink in. She allowed herself to smile faintly, the pain disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

It didn't matter what Gin had said, her first priority was to get Daichi out of here.

* * *

"Shoji!" A man said roughly. Shoji turned, looking bored.

"Me and the boys are going the club! Take care of the woman and the child!" He shouted even though Shoji was just right in front of him. The man was one of those who had more brawn than brain.

Shoji nodded and waved his hand.

"Just a warning, boss will kill any of us if you try to touch the chick..." The man warned Shoji and left.

Shoji sighed and walked tiredly to the room where the hostages were. The lighting in the hallway was dim, fortunately, partially disguising the disgusting sight that the place was. Trash everywhere; spray paintings on every inch of the wall; guns, cigarettes, even clothes were strewn about randomly on the ground.

Shoji stopped in front of the door, rubbing his gun with his shirt before opening it and letting himself in, he closing the door with gracefully behind him.

"Hey." Shoji greeted. He pulled a chair in front of Rangiku and sat down.

Rangiku gave him no answer, nothing but a hard glare.

"Rangiku, is it?" Shoji continued with a hint of humor in his voice. "Such a pitiful lady... Abandoned by the man you love, so sad..."

"Why are you here? Feel sorry for me? Trying to make me feel even more pathetic?" Rangiku really wanted to slap this person in front of her, and the only thing that was stopping her was the thick rope around her.

"You're right, I do feel sorry for you." He smirked. "Here's some food, eat it. Boss wants you alive."

"Alive?" Rangiku almost laughed. "Isn't the reason why he kidnapped Daichi and I is because he wants to kill us?"

"Hm... but it's not time for you to die yet." Shoji opened the lunch box and held a spoonful of rice in front of Rangiku's mouth. Rangiku gave Shoji a dirty look and turned her head away.

Shoji frowned; this lady was making his job harder than it should be. He could force open her mouth and shove the food in, but she could easily spit the food out. He need to find a way to make her eat the food willingly.

"I'm telling you, don't make me use force." Shoji warned. Rangiku glanced at Shoji for a second, and then turn her head even further away.

"Alright, you're asking for it!" Shoji got up; he pulled out a knife and cut the rope. Rangiku was confused, but her body felt better, not being bound by the rope.

Before Rangiku could even move, Shoji grabbed Daichi and pointed the gun at him.

"Eat." Shoji commanded. Rangiku froze for a minute. She looked at Daichi, who was glaring really hard at Shoji.

"Eat." Shoji hissed. Rangiku fearfully looked at the both of them. Shoji sighed, his fingers getting ready the pull the trigger.

"STOP!" Rangiku cried, grabbing the spoon and stuffing the food in her mouth. She forced herself to swallow, and then put another spoonful of food in her mouth, looking at Shoji all the while.

"You should've done that a long time ago." Shoji turned to Daichi. "Don't even try to run, the moment you even think about running, your mother will be killed."

With that said, Shoji lowered his gun.

Rangiku let out her held breath once the gun wasn't pointed at Daichi anymore. She let go of the spoon and rubbed her stomach, hoping that she hadn't eaten something poisonous, the food tasted so bad.

"The food isn't poisonous; I don't need to resort to using food to kill you." Shoji said as he studied her.

Rangiku searched for the truth in his dull eyes, giving up when she couldn't find anything and she dropped the topic.

Shoji smirked, walking back to the chair he previously sat on, his eyes never once straying away from Rangiku.

Rangiku shot Shoji a dirty look and examine herself; she had tons of bruises but there weren't any cuts.

"Mama, are you okay?" Daichi ran to Rangiku and hugged her. Rangiku checked Daichi for any injuries, he had a few bruises, but other than that he was fine.

"We're going to be alright..." Rangiku put her arms around Daichi and closed her eyes, "We're going to be alright..."

Shoji watched in silence as Rangiku and Daichi hugged and comforted each other. Somehow, this scene disgusted him.

"Alright? The last thing you two are is alright. Your husband abandoned you and the kid here to die. You really think you will be alright?" Shoji mocked.

Rangiku turned sharply, her eyes burning with anger.

"Shut up..." She hissed.

"Shut up? What right do you have to tell me to shut up? You and the kid's life is in my hands, in case you haven't noticed. If you make me angry, I'll shoot you." He paused. "Or even better, your kid."

Rangiku turned pale, a tear falling as she turned back to Daichi, placing her lips of his head gently.

"I'll get you out, no matter what." Shoji continued watching Rangiku and Daichi, it made Shoji's heart ache strangely with anger and pain.

"Why? Why save the kid?" Shoji asked curiously. "You know I'm using the kid to threaten you. You could try to run away while I shoot the kid. Why don't you abandon the kid like how your husband abandoned you?"

Rangiku's heart dropped as she heard those words. She could never abandon Daichi, he had given her her smile, her hope, and so many happy memories in the short time that they knew each other. And even though they weren't related by blood, Rangiku treated Daichi as her own.

"I'm not going to abandon Daichi." Rangiku declared. "I don't care about Gin abandoning us; I will get the two of us out alive."

Shoji's anger shot up, and he glared furiously at Rangiku. He thought of how all humans were selfish creatures, telling their loved ones how much they love them, yet they were the first ones to run away when something bad happened. That's how selfish humans were, Shoji had seen firsthand many of these types before, and also killed many of them.

Yet this woman in front of him was far different from anyone he has ever seen. Even though her husband had abandoned her and the child, she still hadn't given up hope. That woman, somehow, still thought that they would be able to get out the base alive.

That made Shoji laugh.

Alive? No one was able to come out of the base alive, unless they were working for Matsuda. And even people who worked for Matsuda could get killed inside with a blink of the eye, weapons were as normal as breathing, and everyone were allowed to use it. Killing wasn't a crime when one was in the mafia, but rather a habit, an interest.

"You're a moron." Shoji breathed as he spun his gun around in boredom. "Truly a moron."

"Better than you..." Rangiku mumbled. She gently picked Daichi up and set him down near the pole, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around him. Daichi smiled tiredly at Rangiku and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

"What?" Shoji whispered, his eyes challenging Rangiku.

"What? Is being in Mafia is great?" She argued. "You think taking people's lives is fun?"

Rangiku got up and sat on the chair next to Shoji.

"So?" Shoji asked.

"You are a monster," Rangiku crossed her legs. "A demon, a beast."

"So I'm 'a monster, a demon, a beast' just because I like killing people?" Shoji ground his teeth, "I don't kill without a reason."

"Reason? What reason is so great that it allows you to kill?" Rangiku glared at him.

Shoji ruffled his green hair in thought, mouth open slightly as if to say something, but then he closed it again.

"You don't understand..." Shoji whispered after a long pause.

"Of course I wouldn't understand when you didn't even bother explain it to me." Her hands clenched into fists, she was using everything to not slap him.

Rangiku curiously glanced at Shoji. Suddenly, she saw sadness in his eyes, like he was trying to express something that he couldn't with words.

"You don't understand..." Shoji finally repeated. He looked away from Rangiku for the first time, his head bowed in thought.

"Urgh..." Rangiku rolled her eyes, getting off the chair to snap her fingers in front of Shoji's face. It was loud enough to make Shoji look up, but soft enough that it didn't wake Daichi up.

"Stop being depressed..." Rangiku frowned at Shoji, walking back to Daichi and sitting on the cold floor.

Shoji went back to staring at Rangiku, but this time he was studying her body. With her jacket off, revealing that she was in a strapless dress that showed off her curves.

"Hey! What are you staring at?" Rangiku hissed, using her arms to cover up her chest immediately.

"Nothing." Shoji smirked.

"I know what you're thinking!" Rangiku squeaked. She looked at her jacket, wanting so bad to wear it, yet she didn't have the heart to take it from Daichi, who was currently very comfortable sleeping with it around him.

Shoji stared as Rangiku decided whether she should take her jacket back or not, making him want to laugh, but he also didn't want to ruin the moment.

He took his own jacket off and threw it at Rangiku.

"Here." Shoji said.

Rangiku stared at the jacket, then back at Shoji. She thought about it for a few seconds then decided that it was all for the best to take the jacket.

"I didn't take this jacket because I wanted to..." Rangiku mumbled "I'm taking it because I have no choice..."

Shoji laughed and nodded his head. "That makes a lot of sense."

"This jacket sticks!" Rangiku complained.

"Then don't wear it." Shoji simply replied. Rangiku glare at Shoji as she put the over-sized jacket on.

"What did you do while wearing this jacket? It smells like..." Rangiku didn't continue.

"Gun power? Dead bodies? Smoke?" Shoji guessed.

"And it smells like you haven't washed it in years!" Rangiku muttered.

"You're right. I haven't washed it in years." Shoji chuckled.

Rangiku gave Shoji a disgusted glance before turning away.

* * *

"Mr. Ichimaru..." Kira chattered.

"What?" Gin hissed. They are currently in the car with Kira driving. Gin stared out of the window; his mind currently a thousand miles away.

"Are... you... really going to the... base?" Kira nervously mumbled with his eyes focused on the road.

"Shut up and drive, Kira." Gin glared at Kira through the mirror.

"Right..." Kira sweat dropped. It was midnight, and the driving in the darkness took extra effort.

"But... it isn't safe... to go alone..." He whispered.

"Just shut up and drive!" Gin yelled. Kira swallowed fearfully and continued driving.

_'I'll save you, Ran-chan... I'll save you both...' _Gin closed his eyes.

* * *

Thats all for now! Hope you all enjoys! I apologize once again for the lateness. Please review and let me know what you think ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

Hi~ I know its been so long! I'm really sorry! I have so many exams now I enter new school =.= I tried really hard to finish this chapter before Christmas, but the chapter went longer than I thought, I hope you guys forgive me T-T

This is my Valentines Day gift for you guys(or maybe I can finish another special chapter for Valentines Day?) ^_^

Enough with my blabbing, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

Kira slowly brought the car to a stop outside the woods.

The pitch darkness and the tension in the air made him take extra cautious in every movement he made; Kira cut the engine and fearfully glanced at Gin, choosing to focus at his nose rather than his eyes, if it was even possible to make out his eyes right now.

Kira had taken one look at Gin's face earlier and had nearly been scared to death, and he was certain that after tonight there would be a lot of cleaning up to do.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kira bit his lip. Even though he knew the answer, Kira somehow still found himself asking.

"Shut up and wait here." Gin opened the door and got out of the car. He shot Kira a look before heading straight to the forest.

"Please be safe..." Kira mumbled to the air.

* * *

Gin walked.

Even though his eyes were narrowed into slits, his senses were still sharp in the darkness. He took each step carefully, searching for any signs of a possible ambush; he was fully aware that there were probably hidden cameras watching his every move.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest he came upon a small, windowless house.

Gin examined the house, finding it still the same as he remembered it from years ago. The five by five meter house had a rotted wooden door that, together with the dirty bricks that piled up to form the house, gave the appearance of being abandoned.

But Gin knew better.

There was something about the house that troubled him but Gin pushed it to the back of his mind; distraction was the last thing he needed right now.

Gin loaded his gun and took a deep breath, breaking into a run he kicked the door open and charged in without a second thought.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The gun fired. In a blink of the eye, three were down on the ground.

Gin looked at his gun. Three bullets, he had wasted three bullets on three useless guys. Each bullet had gone straight to the heart, the only thing that Gin could grant them, a painless death.

Sighing, Gin realized that their gang had a lot more people than expected; there would be more that he had to kill.

Within a few seconds he searched their clothes and removed the spare bullets, taking along the assault rifle of one of them in his other hand for a two pronged attack.

There was nothing else in the little house but a small stairway down where their true base was, and just as expected, there was no one nearby.

_Or there seemed to be._

Matsuda Hoshino had sent the three men to test him, Gin already knew that once his foot was on the last step of the stairs more shooting would begin.

Matsuda had clearly stated that he wanted Gin to watch Rangiku and Daichi die in front of him, and to do that he needed Gin immobilized, not dead, but trying to achieve all that would be difficult.

"That will never happen." Gin swore under his breath, calmly walking down the stairs, ready to kill anyone who dared stop him.

_*Bang! * *Bang! * *Bang! * _More gunshots.

At least 15 men were ready to fire at Gin but those at the front already had bullets through them before they even had a chance to fire. The men in the back were more fortunate, but Gin gracefully dodged their shots and fired back his own, frowning all the while.

Finding Daichi and Rangiku was one thing, but not getting lost in the base was another. The base was as big as his mansion, finding two people in this unfamiliar base would take days.

"Matsuda" Gin growled, looking at the camera that was monitoring his actions. "You're as good as dead."

* * *

"Uh oh," Shoji stared at his phone and got up. "Trouble is coming..."

"What?" Rangiku tightened her arms around Daichi protectively, watching Shoji closely.

"It seems like your good-for-nothing husband has come for you." Shoji explained, carefully examining her reaction.

It took a few minutes for his words and their meaning to sink in, after which she thought was going cry. Gin didn't abandon her and Daichi! A small smile escaped before a flood of worry took over.

"Is he alone?" Rangiku asked. She looked down at Daichi and stroked his messy white hair.

"Seems like it." Shoji answered honestly, wanting to add that there was zero chance that Gin would walk out of the base now, but he somehow didn't have to heart to.

Rangiku trembled lightly. Before, all she had wished for was for Gin to rescue them. Now she wished he hadn't come at all. She felt worthless, not only she had she gotten Daichi in danger, now Gin too.

"I have to go now." Shoji informed. Rangiku's head shot up, disappointment apparent on her face. Even though he was an enemy, she felt a lot safer with him than any other person in this base.

"Don't try to escape." Shoji said curtly, confused at seeing Rangiku's reaction on him leaving.

"Oh?"Rangiku mocked, sounding braver than how she actually felt. "How can you be so sure that we won't escape?"

She knew that Shoji wasn't dumb, but she needed as much information out of him as possible.

"This might be the last time that I'm going to see you..." Shoji bent down and grabbed a lock of Rangiku's hair, trailing it down his fingers and dropping a kiss at the very tip.

"You are quite an interesting person." Shoji continued, inhaling the scent of Rangiku's hair.

To tell the truth, he didn't want her to die. He wanted to observe her, watch her more, see her reactions more.

Before he got too far, Shoji stopped, getting up and turning away from Rangiku.

"This room is the safest room." He said before walking out the door, giving her one last look. "Step out of this door and anyone you see will shoot you."

He left.

Rangiku's blood ran cold.

She knew that Shoji wouldn't lie to her, making her have second thoughts on escaping.

There was silence in the room after the door was closed behind Shoji, a certain silence made Rangiku afraid, afraid of what's outside of the small room.

"Mama?" A small voice spoke out. Daichi slowly got up and put his hand on her face. Rangiku smiled and hugged him.

"What are we going to do, Daichi?" Rangiku softly whispered into his ear, suddenly feeling a slight ray of hope amidst all the darkness.

"Mama, do you love Daichi no matter what?" Daichi asked, his eyes opening to stare straight into Rangiku's.

"Of course." Rangiku was a little taken aback by the sudden question, but she gave an honest answer. "I will always, always love you."

"Let's escape." Daichi smiled widely and got up, scanning the room in search for something that he had been looking for ever since they got into this room.

"How?" Shoji's warning repeated itself in her mind. She could risk anything, her own life even, but she could not risk the lives of the ones she loved.

"We'll walk out the door, Mama." Daichi kept walking around the room, poking the piles of clutter in the room. "It'll be alright, I heard everything. Papa is coming."

The news was no surprise to him, since he knew how much his papa loves his mama.

"I'm sorry, Daichi. I'm so useless right now..." A teardrop fell but Rangiku quickly wiped it off, trying to be strong.

"Don't be sad Mama," Daichi finally found the thing he wanted, carefully placing it on the ground in the darkness before rushing back to Rangiku to hug her.

"Before papa comes and get us, I will handle all the bad guys." Daichi smiled widely, giving Rangiku a confident look.

Rangiku wasn't quite sure what he meant, but seeing Daichi so confident give her confidence too.

"You're the wife of Gin Ichimaru, you have to be strong!" She scolded herself softly. "Look at Daichi, he's not scared at all!"

Daichi went back and picked up something.

"Daichi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mama." He hid it inside Rangiku's jacket that he's wearing currently and went back to her.

"Is something wrong?" Rangiku asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Mama." Daichi quickly said. "Mama, we should get out of here and look for papa now."

Rangiku agreed and they walked over to the door; Daichi opened it a little and scanned the hallway through the small gap.

Once he was sure that the hall was safe, he opened the door fully and went out first, one hand inside the jacket as he looked around.

"You can come out Mama." Daichi whispered.

He then went to the left side of the hall, where they had first come from, Rangiku trailing him closely as they took hurried yet cautious steps.

After walking past corners and many stairways, Daichi knew that they had a slim chance of meeting Gin, though he had already given up trying to find the exit, knowing this was a maze rather than a normal basement.

"HEY YOU!" Someone shouted from behind. Daichi turned back immediately, but he was too late, someone had grabbed Rangiku by the arm.

"How the hell did this bitch escape?" The large man shouted to his fellows. No one grabbed a hold of Daichi, dismissing him as a threat.

"Shoji was supposed to watch them!"

"Let me go!" Rangiku shouted, kicking and biting the man even though she knew that it wouldn't work.

"Shut up!" A rough hand slapped Rangiku on the face, making her see stars. A small line of blood trailed from the corner of Rangiku's mouth, yet she refuse to be quiet, continuing to fight for her life.

Daichi watched in fury, his anger shooting up with every second. A quick count revealed only 5 people around. Daichi took a few steps back, pulling out what he had been hiding.

Stab.

His movements were quick, and with everyone having their backs to him, Daichi easily got rid of each of them.

They never saw him coming.

With each stab he injected his pure hatred, feeling satisfaction every time he pulled the knife out; people who once hurt his mother is dead.

Just as he killed the last man, the largest one, a small amount of blood splashed onto his face. He didn't care, he pulled the knife out and stabbed the large man again and again, to pay him back for hurting Rangiku.

Once he was sure that all the men were dead, Daichi refused to look at Rangiku.

He didn't want his mother to see the 'evil' side of him. Rather, he wanted her to think that he was as innocent as any 5 years old kid is.

Daichi was born in the Ichimaru family; his mind was prepared for the world ever since he was born.

During the kidnapping, Daichi had already been searching for the possible ways to escape, using his time being tied to a pole or pretending be asleep on Rangiku's lap to think.

Getting out for him wouldn't be hard, what he was afraid of was Rangiku's reaction.

"Mama..." Daichi softly whispered, picking up a gun, still refusing to look at her.

A gun was better than a knife in cases of long range attack.

Shock.

Rangiku took deep breaths, her mind not believing what she just saw.

Daichi killed people.

She had witnessed a 5 year old kill 5 men effortlessly and now, handle a gun like he had been doing it for all of his 5 years of life.

Dead men's blood began to pool around her.

"Daichi..." Rangiku whispered. For a second, she was almost afraid of Daichi. No 5 year old even have to guts to hold a knife, let alone kill someone with it. Rangiku kept repeating in her mind that the child before her was still the Daichi that she knew, the sweet little Daichi who always cared about her, trying to force her fear back.

"Daichi..." Rangiku said more firmly. "It's alright, Daichi..." She whispered, going over to him to hug him, wiping blood off his face. "It's not your fault."

Daichi could felt Rangiku's trembling arms, never regretting letting Rangiku see his evil side, because he had saved her. He put his thin arms around her. "Mama, don't hate me..."

"You're still my little Daichi, I could never hate you." Rangiku whispered into his ear. Daichi let himself have a few moments of peace before breaking the hug.

"We have to leave before they get here, mama." Daichi gave Rangiku a true smile and helped her up, holding the gun with his right hand and Rangiku's hand with the other.

Rangiku felt useless again, five year old had to kill in order to protect her, and she had done nothing! She picked up a small gun from the ground and hid it inside Shoji's jacket, just in case.

They continued down the hall, wandering around before Daichi cursed lightly, knowing that they would get hungry if they don't get out soon.

Thinking for a moment, he let go of Rangiku's hand and picked up some gunpowder on the ground, mixing it with the dried blood on his hand and he rubbed it on the wall.

"This way, we will know that we already went here." He quickly went back to Rangiku and continued walking.

Upon seeing another long hallway, Daichi began to feel less and less confident. His legs were feeling sore, yet he wouldn't tell Rangiku, knowing she was tired too. And not only was he tired, he was beginning to feel hungry.

How many hours had it been? A day? Thinking about the last time he ate, his stomach growled.

By now though, daddy must have killed more than half of the kidnapper's army.

So far, they hadn't run into anyone else, which relieved Daichi since he didn't want to kill in front of Rangiku.

Entering another disgusting hall, Daichi began to feel weak. Against his will, he dropped down to his knees. Rangiku moved fast and caught him before he dropped to the ground.

"Daichi?" Rangiku panicked, shaking him slightly. "Daichi! What's wrong?"

Daichi didn't answer, but Rangiku figured it out easily. When is the last time Daichi ate? Shoji had forced her to eat, but not Daichi. He was just a child... He wouldn't be able to last that long!

"Ma...ma..." Daichi weakly said. He should had known what their plan was all along, trying to kill the two of them without dirtying their hands.

Rangiku picked Daichi up and began to sprint. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care.

She needed help. Now.

"Well, well... Didn't listen to my advice after all, huh?" A door opened.

"Shoji! Oh, Shoji, help me!" Rangiku grabbed Shoji's arm.

Shoji flinched at the sudden contract, looking at Rangiku's hand on his arm and then back to her watery blue eyes, begging him for help.

"I told you to stay in the room..." Shoji shook her hand off him, looking somewhere else other than her eyes. "It's useless to try and find a way out."

"Help me..." Rangiku wasn't listening to Shoji, her attention on the unconscious Daichi. "Help me, please..."

"Why should I? Have you forgotten that I'm the enemy?" Shoji asked Rangiku curiously. She should be afraid of him and running away, but instead, she had grabbed his arm and begged him to help her.

"Because..." Rangiku couldn't think, her mind clouded with thoughts of Daichi. "Because..."

Shoji waited for an answer, but the answer never came. Rangiku just stood in front of him, looking at Daichi while muttering 'because...'

Shoji ran a hand through his hair and pulled Rangiku into the dark room where he had come out of, closing it silently behind him.

Shoji lit a candle, the small light lighting up the room. The room wasn't big, but unlike everywhere in the base, this room was actually clean. A small bed was at the corner, a small drawer near the bed with books on top.

"Sit down" Shoji ordered. Rangiku nodded, laying Daichi on the bed and sitting near him. Shoji open the drawer and Rangiku could see that there was some canned food and water in there.

Shoji took out a can of corns and a bottle of water. Rangiku looked at the food with hope. But when she reached out for them, Shoji held them away from her.

"I'm your enemy, give me a reason why I should give it to you." Daichi moaned and wiggled about. Rangiku closed her eyes, thinking of good reason. She thought back from the very first time she met him till now, thinking about why she trusted him.

"Because you're not a bad person." Rangiku said softly, her eyes on the ground.

Shoji dropped the food on the drawer and grabbed Rangiku's face, pulling her face close to his and making her look at him.

"Wha.. are... you... do-ing?" Rangiku panicked and she tried to pull Shoji's hands off her face.

"I am a bad person." He growled. "You just don't know what I've done." He roughly let go of her face then and turned around, trying to stop the memories that flooded in.

Rangiku rubbed her cheeks, and gave Shoji a hard slap.

"You don't ever treat a lady like that!" She hissed. Shoji snapped out of his thoughts and clenched his fists, glaring at her with fury.

Rangiku refused to look at him and hid her shaking hands behind her back.

"Take the food." Shoji then smirked, walking over to the bookcase to grab a book.

"Huh?" Rangiku stood there, confused.

"Take the food, unless you don't want it..." Shoji took a step to the food, "I can always eat it..."

"NO!" Rangiku protested and took the water, and held Daichi's head up, waking him up. Shoji smirked and turned back to the book.

"Daichi..." She whispered, she opened his mouth slightly and slowly poured a small amount of water in his mouth.

Slowly, Daichi's eyes opened and Rangiku let out a relieved sigh, smiling gently.

"Can you move?" She whispered. Daichi nodded his head, though his movements were still sluggish. Rangiku opened the can of corn and held it in front of Daichi. Without a second thought, Daichi poured it into his mouth.

"Hey..." Rangiku quietly said while Daichi was eating. "Thanks for the food..."

"Thank yourself." Shoji closed the book and put it back. Turning back to look at her, he only found an unexpected gentle smile from her.

"Where's daddy?" Daichi asked after he finished swallowing his food. Rangiku had another panic attack after hearing the name Gin.

"He's not gonna find you two." Shoji sat on the chair.

"Shut up!" Daichi hissed, not grateful for the food. In fact, he was mad at himself for being surrendering to the enemy and begging for food.

"Nice, still has guts." Shoji mocked. "Look who just saved your life just now..."

"SHUT UP!" All of Daichi's pride was gone. He fixed his eyes on Shoji for a moment before grabbing Rangiku's hand and leading her out.

"Hmmm, if you go out, you'll both be dead without a chance of seeing him." Shoji still had a mocking smile on his face, but his words stopped Daichi's movement.

"It's not like you're gonna help us." Daichi crossed his arms.

Shoji walked over to Rangiku and took a lock of her hair like before. "I won't let you die."

His eyes turned stone hard, and he sealed the promise with the kiss on her hair.

"Let go of her!" Daichi stood between Rangiku and Shoji, smacking his face away from her hair.

Shoji stared at Daichi for a second before turning his focus to Rangiku, "You're too interesting to die..."

"Whatever! Where's daddy?" Daichi took Rangiku's hand held it protectively. He didn't know what happened between that man and his mama, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"That guy is impressive, a mass murderer." Shoji took out his phone and looked at it. "He's actually closer than I thought..."

"Really?" Rangiku asked, happiness clearly on her face. Shoji suddenly felt strange, like he wanted to kill the man who wanted to rescue Rangiku.

"Come with me if you trust me." Shoji opened the door and walked out. Daichi hesitated, wondering rather to go or not.

"Let's go." Rangiku poked his cheek "We'll find Gin for sure." With that said, they both hurried after Shoji.

* * *

This is it for now~ Thanks for reading ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Hi~ I'm back! It's been a long time, huh? I'm so sorry! There's so much going on that I just stopped fanfic for a very long time. My friend reminded me of this story so I spend some times to continue it. This was edited by her and another friend of mine, so make sure to thank them in reviews! Not all mistakes are fixed because fanfic have a tendency of not updating the fixed mistakes. Once again, I apologize for the delay and the mistakes!

* * *

Gin skipped over a pool of blood, avoiding getting his cloths dirty. He turned back, looking at the floor covered with dead bodies. Gin let out a silent sigh, he couldn't believe how many people he killed. Although he is a lot stronger than all of them combined, he is still human. His movements had gotten slower, his mind wasn't as sharp as before, he even miss his targets couple of times. Gin's body demanded Gin is rest for a while, but Gin knew he couldn't waste anymore time. Gin turn around and closed his eyes, letting them rest for a moment before his legs started to move. He have his guns ready, knowing the end was near.

xxx

"Where are you taking us?!" Daichi hiss. He didn't trust the green haird guy, the way he look at his mommy just piss him off. Daichi want that man to be evil, that way he can kill him knowing he did a good deed to the world. Daichi caught him stare at Rangiku before, the way he looked at her with curiosity and gentleness made Daichi sick. Deep down, Daichi was afraid. He was afraid his mama would fall in love with that guy and forget Daichi and papa.

_'What a childish thought...' _Daichi scolded himself, he couldn't let his guard down. Daichi won't able to forgive himself if Rangiku is hurt in any ways.

"Somewhere." Shoji reply. He looked at the kid and examine him. He was an exact copy of Gin inside and out. Not only was his appearance the same, but his personality as well. Everything about him shouted pride and honor, something that disgust him.

"That doesn't answer my question." Daichi said. This whole conversation was stupid, he knew that man was not foolish enough to give out any hints or answers.

Shoji considered his question for a minute. To tell the truth, even he himself didn't know where they were going. For all he care, they could go anywhere but Gin was.

"Stop." Rangiku suddenly whispered. Daichi and Shoji both stopped and looked at Rangiku.

"Mama?" Daichi tightened his grip on Rangiku's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Shoji tried to sound casual, attempting to mask the curiosity in his voice.

"He's getting closer..." Rangiku uttered, "I can tell he's near!"

"Are you sure, mama?" Rangiku noded. She doesn't know why, but she could feel it in her heart. Maybe this whole kidnapping scenario was making her go crazy, but she was almost positive that Gin was getting closer. Rangiku turned around and let out a loud scream.

"Giiiiiin-"

xxx

Gin stopped walking. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He consider the fact that he was too tired and started to hallucinate, but he was almost certain he heard the faint sound of Rangiku's voice. He could tell his Ran-chan was calling for him, and he could catch a since of urgency in her voice. There was a strong desire for him to scream back, to tell her he's here, that she'll be alright. But he knew that the consequence would be big, he'd put them into greater danger than they were already in.

Without wasting another second, Gin began to sprint toward her voice. He ran as fast as he could. With each step he took, his head filled more and more horror of the condition Rangiku was in. What were they going with her? Did they touch her? Beat her? Or even...?

Gin's eyes darkened, his heartbeat quicken as his thoughts cross the line. He swore, he would make everyone in the building pay.

Gin closeed his mind as he is got closer, he knew it was time to reunite with Rangiku and Daichi.

xxx

"Giiiiiin-" Shouji immediately stood right behind Rangiku and covered her mouth with one hand and pointed a gun at her head with the other.

"Not under my watch." Shouji frowned. This was not what he wanted at all, this woman was insane enough to try and wake the dead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daichi growled, he had dropped his gun when he collapsed, and was now defensless. "You said you would't hurt mama."

"Oh right," Shouji acted like a light bulb just turned on in his mind, "does this make you feel any better?" He pointed the gun at Daichi.

"Mmmmm!" Rangiku used all her might to push Shouji away, but Shoji stopped Rangiku using the hand that formerly was covering Rangiku's mouth to grip Rangiku's wrists.

"Don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself."

Rangiku didn't listen, but continue struggling. "Stop it!" Rangiku screamed. Shoji's strength was too strong, her struggle seemed to be child's play compared to his strength. She glared at the gun.

Shouji sighed and looked at her "We been through this."

"Drop that gun right now," a cold voice demand. Shouji frowned as he saw a tall figure approaching.

"Let her go," the voice commanded. Shouji's blood boiled, standing in front of him was the same man who tried to kill his boss. The same man who defeated him.

"Stop acting all high and mighty." Shouji's eyes hardened "You're making me sick."

"Let them go." Gin was ready to fire. His body was full of rage after seeing the sight of Rangiku and Daichi. Both of them look awful, Daichi looked tired, there was dried blood all over his clothes and his skin, and Rangiku was covered with dirt and filth. But Gin couldn't be any happier seeing them both are alive.

"Daddy!" Daichi let out a huge sigh of relief. He knew the worst part was finally over, Gin was here to save them at last.

"Shut it little boy." Shouji didn't know how long he'd last. Although he had the upper hand at the moment, he knew the moment that man appeared, it was all over.

"Gin..." Rangiku stuttered. She swallowed a sob, trying to hold her tears. For the past hours, even days, she could only dream of seeing her husband. But now that he was here, Rangiku couldn't help but cry.

Shouji gave Rangiku a small glance. She stopped struggling, he even think she stopped breathing. Her body was shaking and he could tell tears were threatening to fall on her eye.

"One step closer and both of them die." Shouji's eyes glared back at Gin, "You know better than me that if you shoot, your beloved wife and child will die with me."

Gin stood there motionlessly, reading Shouji's movement. He was waiting patiently until it was the right time to act.

They stood, each waiting for something to happen. When Gin realized he couldn't wait any long, he fired.

Shouji acted at the same time, he pushed Rangiku aside and dodged the bullet. Gin ran forward and kept firing. Rangiku fell on the floor.

Daichi eye's widen, he and Rangiku were no more than 3 feet apart, but between them were dangerous bullets fired by two men.

As Gin ran forward, Shouji retreated back until he was between a small hill of trash, he gave himself a few seconds breath and reload his gun.

As guns stopped firing, Daichi ran to Rangiku, helping her up.

"Mama? Are you alright?"

"Ow... My foot..." Rangiku used one hand to support herself and the other to rub her foot.

"Ran-chan?" Gin stood next to Rangiku, his gun pointed at where Shouji is hiding.

"I'm alright." Rangiku forced a smile, she couldn't let Gin worry, this moment was too intense for him to worry about her.

Gin waited a few more seconds before bending down and used one arm to hug Rangiku, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Daichi." Rangiku whispered, all the pain were gone as Gin wrapped his arm around her.

"Daichi... You did good..." For the first time, Gin gave Daichi an honest complimented. Daichi absorbed the words and grin happily.

Shouji watched the scene with disgust. A pure hatred sudden exploded in his heart. Why does she look so happy with that man? Why couldn't it be him instead...?

Without a warning, Shouji fired. Gin couldn't react fast enough to dodge it, Rangiku and Daichi watched with horror.

"NO!" Rangiku screamed. Time slowed, she watched as it come closer and closer. Without a second though, she used all her strength to launch herself right in front of Gin.

"Ran-chan?" Gin watched as the love of his life throw herself in front of him, he watched as drops of blood slowly coming out of her, he watch as her breath began to soften.

"Bring Daichi out..." Rangiku forced herself to keep breathing, to finish what she wanted to say.

Gin lost the strength to think logically, everything seem broken and torn apart. A long time ago, Gin told himself he would never shed tear for anyone. No one in this world deserve his tears. Yet, watching Rangiku's life slowing leaving her body, Gin lost all his inner control and let out a cry. The flashback began to play in his mind, he thought of their first kiss, first dance, first night together. He was selfish enough to kept Rangiku close to him, something that should never happened in first place. Gin regretted their marriage, regretted his selfishness was the cause of Rangiku's suffering.

"Mama?" Daichi whispered. His legs gave in as he fell on the floor, he grabbed Rangiku's clothes and gripped on it hard. "Mama... Don't leave Daichi! Daichi promise to be good! Don't leave..." Daichi sobbed, shaking Rangiku's body.

"Gin..." _Just a little more _"I love..." Rangiku felt her body was slowly turning heavier, with the remaining of what she had, she moved her hand and touched Gin's face.

"you..." Rangiku told herself to smile before closing her eyes.

_And I always will._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to write a review and let me know what you think~


End file.
